Gaara and Rock Lee's baby cradle
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: GaaLee, yoai, Mpreg. Tsunade's made a new jutsu, and Lee wants her to test it on him! Much to Gaara's poor mind, Lee's now pregnant with their child! Neji and Tenten have a son? slight lemon in chapter 21. Complete. Sequel called A new start.
1. Phase 1 complete

Notes:** This is my first true yoai fiction. BE NICE TO ME! Also, if my friends Kannika or Yope13 ask, I'm my evil twin sister trying to make my sister look bad again. ****I do not own The characters, lucky Masashi Kishimoto does. But if I did, the male characters would be forced to only wear underwear! And Sakura would have already died…(but that's just my opinion.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara was sleeping soundly in his bed in Suna. He actually liked sleeping now that he can since Shukaku won't kill him if he does. He was dreaming of the death of the atasuki for killing him, when his annoying boyfriend woke him up. "Gaara!"

"What do you possibly want Lee?" Lee was nerves, he knew Gaara was mad that he woke him up so late.

"This better be about sex or the village is being destroyed."

"No."

"Then what Lee?" Lee's face turned pink. He's been thinking about this all day, and just now got the courage to ask Gaara this.

"Well, you know how Neji and TenTen have a son? And Naruto and Hinata have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"C-Can we have a baby?" Gaara looked at Lee as though he just turned into a bug and back again. "What?! No! We're two men, we can't have babies!"

"No! Tsunade thinks she may have found a way for two men to have babies! She is even willing to come to Suna to-"

"Look, I'm not going to be pregnant no matter what you say. Besides, how would it even come out? Can't push it out, sand stops me from getting hurt, no C-Sections!" That's one thing that hasn't changed from losing Shukaku. Lee himself just giggled a bit.

"I never said, you would be the one who becomes pregnant." Gaara's jaw dropped.

"Your willing to lose your abs, for a baby?" Gaara likes Lee's tight body, it makes sex more fun.

"Of course! I see it as a new form of training! I have the baby, then try and get this body back through intense training!" That didn't work for Temari, she still has that baby weight from her and Kiba's twins. Then again, she's never really tried to get them back.

"What would Gai sensei think?" Gaara knew that was the ticket, Lee wanted to ask Gai if it was ok for them to make love the first time. They did without asking Gai after Gaara's convincing (cough threatening cough!).

"Gai sensei says they will be youthful!" _Damn it, he already asked him? He's not going to shut up till I say yes. _

"…sigh, fine, have it your way. Just let me go back to back to sleep."

"Really!? Honest!?"

"Yes, fine. Just go to sleep. I have to be up early to be up early tomorrow. So just let me sleep."

"Thank you Love! You will not regret it! I swear!" Lee kissed his kazekage and curled up right next to him. He had to be ready for tomorrow too, that's when he tells Tsunade, phase one of convincing Gaara, complete.


	2. Tsunade's test

Notes:** If it's confuzzling of why I made Rock Lee pregnant instead of Gaara…It's plain common sense. Gaara's protected by sand, he's the Kazekage, his name's first in the pairing, and Lee just seems more into being a parent. Even if that means he carries it…If my friends ask, I'm still my evil twin…I don't own anything, blah, blah you know the deal.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara and Lee were waiting patiently for Tsunade to come. Gaara was still shaking his head, not believing he's doing this. Lee was smiling his big goofy grin beginning to be very inpatient.

"Hello. Good to see you both." Tsunade came in with the same distant look on her face, knowing that she would rather be gambling or drinking. But this had to be done.

"So, you two actually think your ready? This is a big responsibility."

"You are doing this. You did not come to Suna just to do nothing."

"Perfect point."

"Besides, I'm 21 and Lee's 22…though I'll be busy…" Lee's eyes began watering, he was threatening with the puppy dog face.

"Just do the stupid jutsu already!"

"Fine, Gaara, lie down."

"Why?"

"I need to use the jutsu so you can be preg-"

"no, no, no, no, no! No. Lee. Be. Pregnant. Not me."

"Yes Tsunade! I am choosing to! Because Gaara being pregnant is over done, I MEAN!"

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear! It was an accident!"

"To late! You already broke it!" Lee started crying into his bandaged hands and Gaara looked pissed.

"Can we just get on with this? I don't have all day." They both snapped back to attention like nothing happened. "Lee lie down then." Lee listened and lied down on the table as Tsunade lifted his shirt._ What is Lee thinking? He's a taijutsu specialist. He's going to lose these abs permanently. But I can't make decisions for him._

She placed a hand on his stomach and Lee felt his intestines moving to her chakra. He was now, getting nerves.

"alright. The jutsus done. Now I'm going to leave the room for half an hour. You two have sex. I will then be back." She left the room. Gaara and Lee stared at each other for a couple moments, shrugged, then Gaara climbed on top of Lee.

---------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Tsunade knocked on the door, (not wanting to be mentally scarred by what she might see if she opens the door.) "Are you guys done in there?"

"Almost!...Again!" Tsunade took a minute to think… "Put your pants back on right now!" She heard the groan. And Gaara stood up and opened the door. Lee was lying on his back with his legs up in the air.

"Lee what the hell are you doing?"

"I saw this on TV! She wanted to get pregnant, and after they were done, she laid down like this for a while!" _He studied? That's unLee like. _

"This is a special pregnancy test. In four days, take it. If there's a smiley face, your pregnant. If there's a frowny face, your not. If there's a face with a straight line, Come to Konaha. No matter the results, call me."

"Ok!"

Tsunade kept talking and Lee took notes. "The most important is not to tell anyone."

"What?"

"Listen, Not until I say you can tell people. This is a secret."

"Yes…I understand."

"I already forced Gai to swear an oath to secrecy." Lee nodded and kept taking notes. Gaara sat wanting to do paperwork more then be here. Lee had another question.

"How do I take the pregnancy test?"

"You pee on it. Happy?" Lee made a grossed out face.

"Oh, And no more sex till we find out if the jutsu worked." Gaara and Lee turned towards Tsunade with a shocked look on their faces. "What?!"

"I could cancel out the jutsu. So avoid…and if this doesn't work…we'll try again. And if it still doesn't work. You can pick any baby you want out of the nursery."

"What if they have parents?"

"You can have any baby you want out of the nursery." _Is she that serious about this. That if this doesn't work we can have any baby we want?_

"This will work." Lee was always stubborn.

"Well, I should hear from you soon." They nodded and Tsunade left.

-------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Gaara was annoyed out of his mind being Lee's only person to talk to about the baby. The night Tsunade left, he couldn't sleep because Lee wouldn't turn off the light.

"It's 1 in the morning! Turn the light off!"

"Tsunade wants me to read these books though!"

"Not all in one day! If your pregnant, you need your sleep. GO TO SLEEP!"

Lee gave Gaara the puppy dog face, but Gaara had a pillow over his head. So Lee just decided to turn off the light, then kissed Gaara and grabbed his chest and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Lee was talking to Gaara while he was doing paperwork and Gaara was less then happy to hear all this. "Look! I've got work to do! Go take a nap or something." Lee's lip started quivering. He walked to the door frame, then stood there.

"I took the pregnancy test this morning."

"Hmm?"

"It had a smiley face." Lee smiled just a bit, then walked out the door leaving a very stunned Gaara.


	3. Mood swings

Notes:** Lot's of stuff to write. I feel sick. Not because of the story, but because my brother gave me his cold. DISCLAIM! I DO NOT, OWN, ANYTHING!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee called Tsunade, she would be there in two days to really make sure everything's fine, then will send Ino out to check him every Wednesday till two weeks before the baby's due date. Poor Rock Lee, he now has mood swings, even sorrier for Gaara. He has to deal with Lee's mood swings.

It starts, with happy Lee:

"Oh Gaara! I have our baby within me! Is it not the most wonderful thing ever?"

"Sure Lee. Great."

Then goes, to Angry Lee:

"What does sure mean!? Are you not happy about this?!"

"No, no! It's great, now calm down."

Then Sad Lee:

"Snivel, you hate me! You do not wish to have this baby with me!"

"Yes I do. Now be quiet so I can work."

Back to angry Lee:

"You and that stupid work! I have your child in me! I am the most important thing to you!"

"Lee, don't you have something else to do?"

Back to sad Lee:

"You are just an ass hole you know that! Snivel, Gai sensei was right about you!"

Goes to throw up Lee:

"I have to puke."

Back to sad Lee:

"Gaara, I am so sorry for yelling at you. It is not me."

"It's alright." Gaara let's Lee hug him, then the cycle restarts from the beginning! See what Gaara has to deal with?

------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade came back to the sand village right after puking Lee. So she met with a teary eyed Lee.

"Hello…Lee, is something wrong?"

"It's those pregnancy hormones. They're killing me." Gaara then had to deal with a Lee who skipped Happy Lee, and went straight to angry Lee.

"Killing you!? Imagine what they are doing to me! I do not even have energy to train!"

"Nor should you. Stop training, it will only hurt the baby. You can do yoga or short walks, but that's it."

"Alright…I guess." Lee had a very disappointed look on his face. He always trains. There hasn't been a day since he was 8 that he hasn't. When Gaara crushed him, He still did push-ups. Tsunade proceeded to feel Lee's chakra around his stomach.

"Well, it's defiantly there. Congrats to that." Lee got the biggest grin he ever had in his life. Gaara just raised a non existent eye brow. He was thrilled, but he would never let a-…w-why is sand crawling up my arm?! "TwoDragonFire, say another word about my emotions, and you die." O-ok, no more talking about Gaara for now. Lee was happy, and Tsunade seemed pleased.

"Ino will be here next week to give you a check up. Start taking vitamins every day, inspect everything you eat and drink. No alcohol or wine. No big jutsu. Hey could cancel this one out. Get lots of rest, and eat a few small meals."

"Hai! I will, for my baby!" Lee patted his stomach. Happy that he's growing a baby.

-----------------------------------------------

We return a few days later to Lee nudging Gaara awake.

"What?"

"Do you think the baby should call us both Daddy? Or should they call me Mommy?"

"You woke me up for this?"

"Gaara!"

"Sigh, they should call you mom so we don't get confuzzled."

"Oh! Ok! I can be Mommy…what should we name them?"

"I don't know! Let's wait till we learn the gender."

"Ok!" Lee pulled up the covers, and now Gaara couldn't sleep. "Great, just great."


	4. A smile starts anew

Notes: **Lee saw a smiley face! Yay! Gaara's mentally numb! Yay! I'm on a sugar rush! Wahoo! Time for Baby cradle GaaLee yoai goodness! And as I always say, if Kannika or Yope13 is reading this…I iz meh evil twin!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara was stunned. _It worked? The jutsu worked? He has to be messing with me._ "Lee! Get your might be pregnant butt back here!"

Lee stopped and turned to Gaara. Gaara noticed he was rubbing his stomach.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Would you like to see the test?" Gaara still in shock nodded. And Lee pulled out the test. (Yes it's in a plastic bag! Lee's sanitary!) _That's a smile…He's pregnant…HE is pregnant._

"Are you not excited?"

"Very, excited. Baby?" Lee smiled. Gaara made such a funny face looking at it. Lee then felt like getting a snack. "wait Lee! You have to call Tsunade. I hope her brain is screaming like mine is." Lee giggled and ignored Gaara's statement and got something to eat.

Late that night, Lee was reading again, and Gaara was doing (more unfortunately for him) paperwork. "Lee, did you ever call Tsunade?"

"…oops. I forgot." If it wasn't for the fact that Lee was pregnant, Gaara would have smacked him. "Go do that now!"

"Right."

-----------------------------------------

"Tsunade?"

"**Yes Lee? Did the jutsu work?"**

"Yes! It did! Sorry I did not call earlier, I was hungry."

"**That would be expected. I'll be out there in two days. Be ready. From here on out**, **your life won't be the same."**

Hearing that made Lee nerves. He never realized his life won't be the same anymore. But he was ready for the change! He got off with Tsunade and was prepared to face anything!

--------------------------------------------

He puked, he did before, but he thought that was a flu. And Before he didn't throw up every time he ate. "Lee, do you need water?"

"Please? And something to eat?"

"Why? You'll just throw it up." Lee looked up annoyed from the toilet. "IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU WERE MORE SUPPORTIVE! I mean, I am puking here! For our baby!"

"Relax, puke is just disgusting. I'll do anything else you need."

"Relax, if I throw up again. It will be my own stomach. I have nothing left to throw up!" Lee had tears coming down his face.

"Hey bro, The fifth Hokage is here." Kankuro was still blissful about Lee. He thought she was here because he won't stop puking.

"Thanks. Come on Lee."

"Right." Lee wobbled up from his knees. He still had puke on his chin.

_Those two are so weird and double secretive. Gaara has Anbu watching his bushy browed boyfriend at all times._

----------------------------------------

Tsunade had her hand on Lee's middle, he was shaking. Half from being nerves, the other half was because Tsunade's hand was cold.

"Well, either your pregnant, or you managed to swallow a microscopic human."

"This is great!"

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes, but I always throw it back up."

"Don't go into the bathroom, it smells like puke."_ Gee, I wonder why._

Tsunade had an annoyed look on her face. "Didn't you read those pregnancy books?"

"Well, I have been reading the baby books."

"Those won't do you any good if you can't survive your pregnancy. Don't get up to fast when you wake up, eat small meals, and try your best to stay cool. Even if you live in the desert." Lee was taking notes again. Gaara pretended to listen while thinking of how to keep Lee from the public eye. And about changing diapers. He shook from that thought. Yuck.

"Well, Ino will be here in a week."

"But how can she if we are not supposed to tell anyone I am pregnant?"

"I'll tell her and swear her to secrecy. Now, I have to leave." She walked out the door, and Lee got off the table and hugged Gaara.

"Our baby Gaara. It is so exciting."

"Yeah, would you want to be locked in a room for nine months?"

"…no…why?"

"You can't be in the public eye after a while." A stunned look streaked across Lee's face. He liked walking around Suna. "Once you show, you can't just walk around. The people will start asking questions."

"We will see when that time comes." Lee had an evil grin and left Gaara alone and confuzzled in the room.


	5. Ino's visit

Notes: **Bold Text is the notes or Talking on the phone.** This is normal talking and stuff._ This is thinking and some memories.._ And this will be how many weeks pregnant Lee is!** This make more sense? Good! Don't own anything, evil twin, blah, blah, blah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

5 weeks

Lee woke up late, he kept having weird dreams last night. But he smelt a horrible smell coming from the kitchen. _That is either a sand sibling cooking, or good cheese._

He walked into the kitchen to see Temari's twins Kin and Rini in highchairs. Temari was cooking. Gaara was staring blankly into space.

"Good Morning Temari. Good Morning Gaara. Hello Rini and Kin!"

"Lee!" "Lee!" Lee giggled, he can't wait till his baby is old enough to talk.

"Hungry Lee?" Lee smelt the cooking again. Clasped a hang over his mouth. Ran to the bathroom and threw up. Gaara got an evil smirk. "Well, does that answer your question Temari?"

"shove it up your ass Gaara."

"Mommy say a bad word!" "Bad Mommy!" Gaara shook his head and walked to Lee in the bathroom.

"Perfect. Because you threw up, now I don't have to eat it either."

"I am having morning sickness!"

"Yeah, but it was timed perfect." Lee annoyed threw up again.

-------------------

Lee remembered the first time Ino came. She strolled into the village confuzzled at what Tsunade told her._ "Go to Suna every Wednesday, My experiment is there. I need you to check in on it." "Not Sakura?" "No, she wouldn't understand it. You see, It's for male pregnancy." "Male pregnancy?" "I managed, to Let Rock Lee, become pregnant with the kazekage's child."_

She couldn't believe it. Not until she sees it. She once even had a crush on Lee, after Sasuke left for a short bit. Then she really found Shikamaru. But he's pregnant!? Not a chance!

"Lee, I'm here."

"Hello Ino! You are here to check on my baby! Right?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess." He sat up on the table and took off his shirt. The top two of his six pack abs seemed to be less…toned. Ino just shook her head and place a hand on his stomach and, yes, felt his and a baby's chakra.

"Wow, you are pregnant…"

"Is it not wonderful? Gaara would be here, but he had a mission."

"Yeah, the other dad."

"No, the Dad."

"Listen, I don't care, you're an expectant Father."

"Mother." She took a double take.

"Father."

"Mother."

"Father!"

"MOTHER!" Lee snapped. She never heard Lee yell like that before. He suddenly looked shocked. "I am sorry Ino. They are mood swings."

"Yeah…whatever, be what ever you want. This is weird."

"So, is everything fine?" She seemed distant, but realized Lee was talking.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Here, Tsunade gave me these vitamins to give you. Take one a day. You'll need them…and, well…"

"Can you tell me when I may be able to feel them move?"

"Well, to my knowledge, around 18 to 20 weeks."

"That is too long." He seemed disappointed.

"Well, that's best. Once you can, they'll kick you when you want to sleep." Lee didn't look much happier. "Well, I should be going. Be good…and listen to what the books say…" Her face was red. She was telling a pregnant 22 year old man what to do to keep him and his baby healthy. Did she leave her world in the night and go to an insane one?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 weeks

Lee was eating a protein bar on the bed, reading about the baby.

"G-Gaara…"

"What Lee?"

"The baby has a heart now!"

"Really?"

"Not like ours, but it is there!"

"Yeah." Lee lifted up his shirt a bit and rubbed his stomach.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Getting pregnant, rubbing your stomach." Lee looked shocked. But his face calmed and he lied back on the bed.

"I am doing this for us. To give you an heir, and to give me something to do while you are busy being Kazekage." Gaara didn't say a word. Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and made him touch his stomach. Lee had his puppy dog eyes with a tiny tear. Gaara wasn't sure what to do. So he rubbed Lee's stomach a bit. Lee smiled and let go. Gaara slowly turned and lied on his side. He felt Lee's lip against his cheek, then he drifted off to sleep.


	6. But I don't feel it

Notes: **Let's cut to the chase so you can read funny stuff. Evil twin, Yoai, not mine. DONE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7 weeks

Ino came to the Kazekage's office looking for Lee. All she found was Gaara…doing, paperwork…again. "Hello, Kazekage."

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I check on the baby."

"Right, he's either in the kitchen, or the bathroom. I guarantee one of the two." Ino nodded and left Gaara to what he was doing. _I think I feel bad for that baby, two complete psychos for parents. And what about me? Two men are having a baby before I do! Not fair._

She walked to the kitchen and sure enough, he was sitting on the counter eating a muffin. (Yay muffins!)

"Lee?"

"Oh Ino, has it been a week already?"

"Yeah, why don't we go somewhere private."

"Hai." They went to his bedroom, Ino wasn't sure if she wanted to touch anything…for sanitary reasons. "Alright, take off your shirt." Lee listened and Ino was looking at him again. His body didn't really, look, the same. It looked, not like you could grade cheese on his abs. Not like you would want to anyways. (Yes I would.) You didn't read anything…

Ino placed her hand on Lee and felt his and the baby's chakra. "Everything's fine, your doing great."

"Ino, I read that babies inside they're mom's know what they themselves hope and dream. Is that true?"

"How should I know? I'm not a baby." Lee looked disappointed. "But."

"Huh?"

"I heard, that's true."

"So they may want to be great taijutsu masters too?!"

"Sure, why not." Lee's frown became a big goofy grin. Ino knew she did good. She left Suna feeling good.

------------------------------------------------------

A day later Lee was walking around Suna for some exercise and met up with Matsuri.

"Hello Kazekage Gaara's butt buddy."

"Do not call me that just because he loves me."

"Why you?" _Maybe because I am not an obsessive bitch._

Lee turned and left her. Wait till he can flaunt his and Gaara's baby around. That'll shut her up!...(I'm really sorry, I have no idea why, but I have this intense hate for Matsuri. So I'm making Lee have it too…sorry.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 weeks

Ino was trying to find a spot to feel the baby from, but was having some problems.

"Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No, they're just moving a little so it's hard to get an exact-"

"MOVING?! B-But I can not feel it!"

"No, no you can't. They're movements are to small for you to feel. I can't feel it. I'm just having problems because when they move I lose my damn concentration!"

"Do not yell! That is not good for the baby!" Lee rolled her eyes, told Lee he's doing fine but to wash his face more, and left annoyed that she has to be here so Damn often.

------------------------------------------------------

"Lee…"

"Yes Gaara?" Lee and Gaara were alone in His office, Gaara called in his boyfriend to talk to him.

"What?"

"I bought…baby stuff today."

"REALLY!?" Lee had a big grin, and big shiny eyes.

"Sure, booty things, bottles, binkeys. I thought they might be useful."

Lee was looking at the tiny little baby stuff, especially the booties.

"Are babies feet really this tiny?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…THAT IS SO CUTE!" Lee was smiling. Gaara finally did something that made Lee happy during his pregnancy.


	7. What is wrong with me?

Notes: **Yay! Everyone thinks this is cute! –smack- My friend Kannika found out I was writing this. –smack- She won't stop smacking me. –smack- I don't own the characters blah- -SMACK- WILL YOU STOP THAT!?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

9 weeks

Lee was sitting in a chair in Gaara's office while Gaara did more paperwork. He looked up just long enough to see Lee rubbing his chest.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my chest is just a little sore."

"Why?"

"If I knew why, I would fix the problem and not be sore."

"Good point. Maybe Ino will know when she comes tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Lee made a sad face. Gaara sighed. He couldn't call Ino over if she would be here tomorrow. He doesn't need to be yelled at if it's nothing. Lee can live through the pain. He's tough…right?

Ino came in and Lee immediately hugged her.

"What the?! Why are you hugging me?!"

"Because you can fix my problem!"

"What problem?"

"My chest has felt very sore the past few days. Why?" Lee looked with sad eyes as Ino's eye twitched. "W-Well, mostly when it's sore it's because, uh…" Lee waited, but Ino didn't want to say._ Tsunade told me to look for this! She wanted to see if he could…feed the baby…great._

"Lee, there's no easy way to say this…so I'm not going to. Instead, this puppet I made will." Ino brought out a hand puppet, Lee was not amused. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. "I do not wished to hear it from a puppet! A very creepy puppet." Lee got enough puppet talk from Kankuro. Ino stood there with a very pissed guy in spandex staring at her.

"…YOU CAN FEED THE KID ALRIGHT!? YOU PROBABLY WON'T NEED FORMULA!" Lee had the astonished look. He then lied down on the bed, just so he wouldn't fall on the floor. "Does that mean?"

"Yes! You may have to wear a…you know what!? I'm gonna shut the hell up. And just check the baby, and LEAVE!"

"That would be best." Ino checked the baby.

"It's fine, can I leave?"

"When will I know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Give me to 19 weeks. That'll be easiest for me."

"Alright." Ino left, most likely scarred for the rest of her life. Le took a nap, for he was mentally scarred as well.

Gaara came into Lee curled under the blankets. "Is something wrong again?"

"I may need new clothes."

"Of course, when the baby grows you'll need bigger shirts, lose pants-"

"Not that kind…"

"I'm not going to ask further. Need anything from the kitchen?"

"Get me a muffin." (Yay MUFFINS!)

------------------------------------------------

10 weeks

Lee was leaning against the outside wall of the kazekage's office. He needed fresh air. His house smelt like puke. For obvious reasons. He was also waiting for Gaara who left for a mission and was coming back today.

Gaara came up and was surprised when Lee jumped and hugged him. "That's a great way to return home."

"I love you Gaara."

"Love you too." Gaara's was mumbled, but Lee could hear it none the less. Gaara took a better look at Lee, spandex, was a no go.

"Lee, you have the tiniest little bump. That's not good." Lee was in shock! Gaara thought it was bad?

"Why?"

"Threat to secrecy. Why don't you change into a bigger shirt? And shorts, it might be cooler then the spandex anyways." Lee nodded, unhappily though.

"Gaara, if it is a girl…can we name her Rini?" Gaara had big eyes.

"Rini? No, I can't be a tough sounding Kazekage with a daughter who's name means 'little Bunny'."

"But it is adorable and youthful!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Lee kicked at the sand and went inside to change, Gaara stood miffed. How dare Lee even think to name his child something like that? And what if it's a boy? Will he want to name it something like, like, Miato!? The nerve.


	8. Did it affect it?

Notes:** Ok! Recap of last chapter! Ino told Lee he may have to start wearing bras. (Face turns red) And Gaara refuses to let Lee name there child Rini if it's a girl. That's it. Don't own S**---**. Now let's get to the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

11 weeks

Gaara was leaning against his door frame, Lee had been in bed all day. That wasn't good for him.

"Lee, get up."

"No I feel sick."

"You have to get up."

"I do not have to do nothing Damn it. I do not feel good, I just want to sleep."

"Lee, get up before I make you get up."

"You will not do anything." Gaara looked surprised by Lee's answer. He just talked back to him! That never happens. _I knew this wasn't a smart idea. He's emotional, getting big, and talking back to me. That's not good. That changes things. I DON'T LIKE CHANGE!_

"Lee, Tsunade said you need exercise every day to stay healthy. So get up." Lee sat up on the bed, turned, and gave Gaara an ugly look.

"Don't make that face at me. You know I'm doing this for you and the baby's health."

Lee turned back around still mad as all hell at Gaara for making him get up.

"Listen, I didn't force you to do this, you wanted to. I let you. But you have to stay healthy if you really want to be a mom."

"I know you are right. But I hate when your right."

"You hate everything."

"Not everything." Lee turned around and smiled. Gaara's face turned red, but he got the idea.

-----------------------

Lee's face was pressed against Gaara's chest. Lee was sleeping, but Gaara was thinking. _Got to think of a better name then Rini. Ai? Ami? I think I should think of boys names, Yusuo, Yoshi, Kin. There are way too many names. Who the hell came up with all these names? I'll have to find and kill them._

"Gaara? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? I thought you were…never mind. I'm not thinking of anything that concerns you."

"Does it concern you or the baby?"

"Well, yes."

"Then it concerns me too." Gaara was silent, there's no come back for that.

"I was thinking of how I'm going to kill whoever came up with so many names."

"Rini, or Yusuo."

"No, and I was thinking of that, but now it just sounds like a frog's name." (My frog is gone…)

"well, how about-"

"We will not name him after Gai Sensei."

"I know." Gaara was again shocked.

"You know?"

"Yes, if they're named after anyone it should be their daddy." Twitch, twitch.

"Uh…no. That's a no no too."

"Ok." Lee pulled the covers up more, and fell asleep._ I wonder if that was ok…Tsunade did say no until after…we find out if he's pregnant. I'll make sure Ino finds out if anything happened with the jutsu when she comes next week._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 weeks

Ino as soon as she walked into Gaara and Lee's room to perform the normal check up was faced by Gaara, not Lee.

"Where's Lee, I just want to do this so I can go home."

"I need you to make sure the jutsu is still completely in tacked. We had sex and I'm not sure if anything happened."

"I could have lived and checked with knowing you had sex. Now I have a mental image. Thanks."

"You're welcome, just check him already." Ino rolled her eyes as Lee walked in eating a muffin. (Yay MUFFIN!)

"Oh! Hello Ino! I am ready for my check up!" Lee seemed, overly happy.

"Lee, are you alright?"

"Yes! I am just feeling less tired! I feel like I am getting some of my old energy back!" Gaara looked freaked, but Ino stayed calm. "take off your shirt Lee." Lee nodded and sat on the bed.

"Well, the jutsu is just as strong as last weeks, and the fetus-"

"What the hell's a fetus?"

"It's what the baby's called right now till 38 weeks. Ok?" Gaara shrugged and left the room. Ino wasn't done.

"Let's see, you are eating more then muffins right?" (MUFFIN!)

"Yes." Ino just nodded and asked more questions as she felt the baby's chakra. It was more like Gaara's then Lee's too be honest. But that's not why she was still checking. She wanted to know if the jutsu affected something else. She put her hand lower-

"Ahh! Ino! Do not touch me there!" Ino felt down Lee. He obviously didn't like it.

"Sorry, wanted to see if the jutsu affected it. It seems fine."

"Only Gaara can touch me there. Not you." Lee started mumbling to himself. Ino just shook her head and left, she needs an aspirin for dealing with these people.


	9. Yuck, Garlic

Notes: **Wahoo, my sweet little fanfiction has grow bigger! And Lee's stomach has grow a little too. I MAKES IT GOES BY WEEKS I TELLS YA! And there's no doing anything to speed it up. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

13 weeks

Lee was smiling, which scared Gaara since Lee hasn't done that much since he became pregnant. "Happy?"

"I just feel like I have more energy now! I feel a bit better then last week I guess." Gaara had much to much to do to worry about a smiling and happy Lee.

Lee decided to take a walk around Suna since he was feeling better, he ran into Matsuri again. And as you know, I have some mysterious hate for her.

"Matsuri"

"Lee, you're getting fat." Lee normally would have been pissed as all hell. But now was different. "You really think I am?"

"Yep."

"…Thank you for that compliment. Maybe you will one day get to be. Or not. Most likely the second one." Lee left a confuzzled Matsuri scratching her head. He smiled and walked on.

When Gaara crawled into bed, he noticed Lee giggling. "Why are you laughing?"

"I told Matsuri she will never be pregnant."

"Lee you didn't tell her you were."

"No, she said I was looking fat. So I told her thanks and she will never be this way!" A big goofy grin was on his face. Gaara tried not to laugh. But a snicker came through, and that was enough for Lee. He pulled Gaara under the covers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 weeks

Ino's beginning to hate these weekly trips to Suna. She's not getting stronger, just going even more insane. She has to tell a pregnant man how his baby's doing. If that doesn't scream "OMG! THROW ME IN AN INSANE ASYLUM!" Nothing does. And now…Lee's not in his room for his check up, she can leave! But she can't, she smells something weird. _What the hell? I-Is that Garlic? A lot of Garlic. Is someone trying to kill a vampire around here?_

She walked down the hall fallowing that smell of Garlic. Till she saw Lee eating some on the kitchen counter top.

"Oh wow, Lee. Urp, too much Garlic."

"Is it bad for the baby?"

"No, just too strong a smell! Why are you eating so much of that?!"

"I woke up this morning craving-"

"Garlic?"

"No, blueberry muffins covered with peanut butter."

"Eww."

"Then, I suddenly wanted Garlic and peanut butter."

"Together?" Ino had a really disgusted look on her face.

"No, I was going to, but then I only wanted Garlic."

"You shouldn't eat too much of that anyways. It's not bad, but it may make you have bad morning sickness if you still have morning sickness."

"It is mostly gone." He took another big bite of the garlic. _If this place gets attacked by vampires, HE'LL BE READY!_

"Can I just check and Leave already?"

"Do what you want. I will keep eating!"

"great, just don't breath in my face."

-----

Later that day, Gaara came home early. Lee was baking.

"what cha baking?"

"Cupcakes."

"Why?" Lee was busy pouring them into the cups.

"I was bored." Gaara shook his head.

"Have you thought of any names Gaara? I still want Rini…or for a boy, Lotus."

"No and NO! I was thinking more like Sora for either of them."

"Sora? No, that is used in a video game. Think of something original." Gaara made a face as Lee put the little pastries in the oven. I wonder if Lee will let me have one?

"Lee, can I talk to you about the baby?"

"Ok!"

"Well, to put it simple, every ninja in Konaha, including you, are crazy idiots."

"What!?"

"That's why your village is so strong. Crazy idiots make a village strong, they'll kill you, give you a proper funeral, and send your family a muffin basket. They're crazy people." Lee never thought about it like that before, but Gaara had a point.

"So, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, they'd be less observant of a pregnant man."

"What are you saying?" Lee looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and (shudders as I type this next part for the sheer idiocy of how it sounds) baby daddy. (Dies from how bad of a phrase that truly is).

"Well, when the baby starts to really show, I was thinking you could go back to Konaha for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Why?"

"Well, besides less of a chance of someone noticing, because really Naruto brought the entire IQ of Konaha down. It will be healthier for the baby. Not as hot, food without sand in it…plus Ino won't have to be here anymore."

"But what about you? You do not want to be there to see our child grow bigger and feel them kick. Or their birth?"

"I could ask to tell Kankuro and Temari, then they could take over for me on weekends when I visit you."

"Well…"

"Think about it." Gaara kissed Lee and left Lee alone. Lee put one hand on the counter, and one on his stomach, for some reason, he felt sick again.


	10. Temari's a bad parent

Notes: **Hey ya'll! Just want to say…Go to an account named Kannika and Alli, read Naruto Utopia…That's an account my buddy Kannika and I made. And Naruto Utopia is cool…I think….Don't own anything read the fanfiction already.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

15 weeks

Lee was staring out the window towards the direction of Konaha feeling a bit home sick for his old village. Suddenly he felt the familiar hands of Gaara under his arms.

"Your body's changed Lee."

"What do you mean Gaara?"

Gaara moved his slide his hands down to Lee's stomach.

"Your body shape is more womanish."

"Womanish? Is that even a word?"

"Your hips are bigger, and your stomach is popping out."

"Well, my body was bound to change at some point correct?"

"What do you mean by that Lee?" Gaara and Lee snapped to attention. They heard Temari's voice from the door way.

"well?"

"Um…Uh…nothing Temari!" Temari gave them a weird look, Kin and…Rini! That's why that name stuck in his head! But anyways, they were hanging onto their mother's legs. "Don't lie to me! You guys have been trying to hide something for the past few months! What the Hell is it?! Tell me now." The twins were saying their mommy was swearing again, when Gaara whispered into Lee's ear.

"We should tell, she's probably on her period and will kill us if we don't say something."

"B-But Tsunade said-"

"We can trust Temari, it's those damn twins." Gaara glanced at his niece and nephew.

"We'll say, but not in front of the twins."

"If it's about sex it doesn't matter, they walked in on me and Kiba." The twins screamed and ran off clutching their eyes running into walls and furniture on the way to the living room to hide under the couch.

"Well, now you can."

"Temari, you're a horrible parent."

"Eh, they're fine, just mentally scarred for life." Lee was staring at his feet. _ Please do not let me or Gaara be a parent like her…I refuse to let her baby-sit my child._

"Well Temari, you can keep a secret, you've done perfect jobs of it so far."

"Ok, so just tell me."

"Tsunade has developed a way to let two men have a baby."

"Oh my gosh Gaara you're pregnant!"

"…"

"…No, Lee is. Not me."

"Oh…huh, I always thought that would be- SHUT UP! Now tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth Temari, check yourself! Hell, Lee show her your stomach." Lee lifted up his shirt, without it, the bump was clearly visible.

"O, M, Fucking, G." Temari was still a bit skeptical. This can't be a gen jutsu, Lee can't do them. She placed a hand on his stomach. "Shit."

"see? Now stop running your mouth. There are two year olds here."

"Which reminds me, I do not wish to name them Rini if they are a girl, instead, how about Hana? Or Amaya?"

"Those, I will consider." Lee smiled. He was slowly winning. Temari had to sit in a chair.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Kankuro walked in drunk.

"Our brother knocked up bushy brows."

"WE SAID DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Gaara was mad, Lee put his face onto Gaara's shoulder and started crying. "Now Look, you made Lee cry."

"Wow, I'm sebliosl, I mean merizisoly, I drunk more then I thought." Kankuro decided to take a nap…on the floor.

"Temari!"

"Sorry, it's not every day your younger brother gets his boyfriend pregnant…wait, does that happen every day? I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"You're just lucky Kankuro's drunk. We don't trust him yet."

"Wow…Wow…I thought Kankuro would find a girlfriend before you two had a baby."

"That was a good burn Temari."

"Who the hell says I was joking?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 weeks

Ino was pissed, she could have gone to the spa today. But no, she has to give check ups to a pregnant man.

"Hey Lee." Lee blinked when he realized Ino was there, he had bandages wrapped around his chest and had his shirt off.

"Did you hurt your chest?"

"No, I just rather wear bandages then…" Lee shook his head.

"Just sit up so I can do a check up." Lee sat up.

"Are you sure You can not tell the gender yet? The books say gender maybe recognizable by now."

"Yes, but I had to learn this jutsu to check the baby fast. I'm not, skilled…" She started to cut off right there.

"Is something wrong with my child!?" Ino wouldn't speak.

"Well!? Say something!"

"I…I can tell the baby's gender…" Lee blinked and the room was quiet.


	11. It's a baby!

Notes: **I left ya'll on a cliff hanger didn't I? I'm just a horrible person aren't I? You like it when things aren't kept from you? I'm not that kind of person! Mwa ha ha! And yes, I don't own anything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As we return to where we left off, Ino was about to tell Le the gender of his baby.

"W-Well?"

"It's a baby!"

"Ino DAMN IT!"

"Relax, I'm kidding with ya. It's a girl."_ Feel bad for the poor thing. Has two dads._

"A baby girl?" Lee's bottom lip quivered, then a smile stretched across his face.

"My sweet angel!" Lee rubbed his stomach lightly. He knows what he is. The mother to a soon to be baby girl. "Now all you need is a name! I will have to talk to your Daddy! And…" Lee started talking and talking, Ino had a smile on her face, and actually didn't feel like leaving yet. She did something to make someone feel great. _He's so happy._ But alas, she had things to do and places to be. So she left an excited little Lee talking to his stomach.

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh Gaara! Gaara! I have great news! The best news! Please answer me!"

"What Lee?" He was washing dishes, he hates it but Doesn't want Lee to do so much work anymore.

"Ino told me something!"

"What did the blonde tell you?"

"If we are having a girl or a boy!" Gaara dropped a dish on the floor.

"W-What? Well spit it out!"

"I never spit it out Gaara!"

"You know what I mean Lee!"

"We are having…"

"Yes, yes."

"a baby girl!" Gaara's eyes grew huge. _A girl? Does my family have a thing with having girls first? It doesn't matter, this shortens the names I have to choose from._

"are you happy?"

"Of course." Gaara walked over and sat on the floor in front of Lee, while making sure not to cut his butt from the broken glass. And rubbed Lee's stomach, then at which, Lee's eyes grew big, and so did his smile.

"Gaara…"

"Hey there, you may be Kazekage one day."

"Or Hokage if she chooses the leaf village."

"Uh-huh. No, she's a sand ninja."

"It is her right to choose." Gaara cracked a smile, then rubbed Lee's stomach. Kankuro walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, I must be drunk again without realizing it. Cause bushy brows looks kind of pregnant. I'm going to go take a nap again." Lee and Gaara looked at each other, Lee started laughing, and Gaara managed to giggle a bit.


	12. Kick me already!

Notes: **aww! Lee's having a girl! Isn't that just so damn adorable? Yes, pregnant men are adorable. Especially Lee. Cause Lee's just cute. I don't own anything and we're good.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

17 weeks

Lee was lying on the bed rubbing his stomach and quietly talking to her.

"Hello sweet angel. I am sorry you had to be there for your father and I's fight this morning. It is ok…please kick me soon." Gaara was listening behind the door._Heh, like the baby will listen to him. He has such strong muscles it'll be a while._

"Please, move and let me feel it sweet angel."

"Your muscles are too strong Lee." Lee's face turned red.

"I do not wish to speak with you right now!"

"You'll have to at some point. That's my bed room too. I have to-"

Later that night, Lee is spread out on the bed, while Gaara was lying on the couch.

"How the hell did he do this? How did this happen?" Lee down the hall was comfortable. He had an entire bed to himself, unless you count the baby.

"This feels great! I wish I had my own big bed like this. Especially with my growing stomach, right angel?" Lee waited to see if he could feel anything. He thought for a second, but he knew it wasn't. Ino told him yesterday that the jutsu might have worn the muscles, so there may be a slight chance he could feel it sooner. But right now, he's just happy to have a big comfy bed to sleep on. Even if Daddy's on the couch.

Kankuro came stumbling in around 3 am.

"Wow I drank way more then I shoulda. Hic!" He nearly tripped over the table and slammed down on to the couch. But as we now, Gaara was there.

"Yowch! Get off me you fat ass!"

"What the? Gaara? Why aren't you in your room?"

"Some how Lee kicked me out."

"Well move somewhere else, that's where I throw up." Gaara grabbed the side of his face. Now he knows why his couch always smells, why can't Kankuro just move out?

"I have to go disinfect my head. Leave me be."

"Hey, tell Lee to go on a diet, he's starting to look pregnant." Gaara stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You're retarded."

"No! I'm drunk, there's a difference."

"Yeah, your IQ is drastically lower at all times!" Gaara stomped off down the hall and put his head under the shower.

After that horrible experience Gaara decided he's the man, not his pregnant boyfriend.

"Lee, move over."

"Not on your life."

"I said move it! I just slept in Kankuro puke. MOVE IT!"

"You will not touch me, I am pregnant."

"Move your growing butt! I need sleep!"

"That will not get you into this bed."

"Lee!"

"Nope." Gaara was getting really mad, but he wouldn't dare hurt Lee with his child inside of him. "You better be lucky you have a child inside of you, or you'd be in big trouble."

"I love you angel."

"Call them by name."

"They do not have one."

"They're named…uh…I can't think of one. I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH SLEEP!"

"How horrible for you. The kitchen counter is open." _Gaara's eyes bugged out. He dare speak to the Kazekage like that?!...well he can…_Gaara went and fell asleep in the bathtub thinking it might be comfier then the counter top. Plus Then he just has to reach up to take his morning shower!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 weeks

Lee had another fight with Gaara, they've been having a lot lately, most are because of what to name their daughter. Lee wants Hana, and Gaara wants Amaya. Right now he's trying to calm back down. He's meditating. "Shh, Shh, It is alright Hana, Mommy is calming down."

"That's not her name Lee."

"Well neither is Amaya."

"I'm the Kazekage, and the dad."

"They are growing in me, making me fat, having me eat peanut buttered everything, and I will be giving birth to them."

"They'll be cut out of ya."

"That is the same thing! I am still giving them life."

"Uh huh, and after you'll start being visited once a month huh?" Gaara started talking in the way grown ups do to toddlers and babies. That could only piss Lee off more.

"Do not talk to me like I am the baby!"

"Well if you want to act like one."

"What baby is pregnant!?" Gaara had a puzzled look on his face. Lee had a good point. Gaara put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall to his office.

"Do not come back here without a muffin!" (Yay MUFFIN!) I have not done that in a while!

Lee was concentrating hard on his stomach for the slightest feeling. _Come on angel. You are my daughter, you have tai jutsu in your blood. USE IT ON ME!_

Lee tried to calm down again. He leaned against his bed and gave up. He rather listen to Naruto talk for an hour then keep meditating.

"I hate giving up, but you do not want to kick your Mommy. A lot of kids would kill for this! Most kids want to! You are allowed to and will be praised for it!" The baby did nothing.

"Angel?"

She felt something like a butterfly in his stomach, and he smiled.


	13. That's creepy

Notes: **Hi! Everyone…read my other fanfiction Happy Naruto Friends…Sorry, I really want people to read it. You don't have to though. You like this, not that. I'm neutral. Also, if you have a suggestion for a name for their baby, I'd love to hear it.**

**I don't own anything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

19 weeks

Gai sensei hasn't seen Lee in a long time, which is unusual for Gai. He knows Lee is pregnant now, but he wasn't prepared for pregnant Lee.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee, I can see the bump." Gaara glared at Gai then shot a glance at Lee's stomach. _Damn, Gai's right. Please let my village be full of idiots too._

"So Lee, d-do you know the, uh, gender?" Gai sensei was unusually nerves, he wasn't quite mentally prepared to see his youthful male student with a baby bump. Heh heh, bump…

"Yes! We are having a baby girl! Is that great?"

"Of course, they will be as youthful as both…of…you…" Gaara evilly glared at Gai, he always hated being called youthful. And he's not going to let Lee tell their daughter about youth, and spandex, and lotuses. No, no he will not.

As they walked slowly back to their house with Gai sensei fallowing close behind, thinking of his younger sweet student, who flirted with Sakura. And always practiced tai jutsu. Now, he's having another man's baby, hasn't practiced Tai jutsu in a while, is beginning to look more like a girl, and is currently eating a muffin covered in peanut butter. (Yay MUFFIN!) Lee rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, Lee hasn't told Gaara he could feel the baby move yet. He thought he'd wait a little bit.

Matsuri fallowed the three, she didn't understand why Lee was so special to Gaara, she was cute, she could give him children. Lee can't do that. (Cough, Retard, cough)

"Gaara-Sama!" They turned around. Matsuri was dressed like a slut.

"Fuck, what the hell's with you?"

"I wanna be your girl Gaara. I want to have your baby." Lee would be mad, but that last part almost made him laugh.

"I mean, you need a child to carry on your legacy. Lee can't do that." Lee clasped a hand over his mouth and his face turned red trying not to laugh. _She does not even realize what an idiot she is making of herself! I love you my little baby._

"Matsuri, don't touch me. I don't like you. Lee's all the man I need."

"You need a women too!"

"Lee's all the women I need."

"Hey!"

"Go with it." Lee didn't need to laugh anymore, he was mad at Gaara.

"Well, I know he's starting to look like one, but that doesn't-"

"Shut the hell up, don't touch him, leave him alone, you scummy slut." Lee was pissed. Gai sensei's mouth hung open, Gaara's eyes grew big, but then smiled.

"And have I ever told you I love you?"

"I love you too." Matsuri never heard Lee speak like that before, hell, no one has. Lee was a sweet boy, but he has a child who was moving so much last night he couldn't sleep, plus mood swings. He's not having any bitch steal his…(Damn me saying this again) Baby's Daddy. (IQ drop, 20 points to all!) Matsuri slowly let go of the hug she had on Gaara. She began to have tears in her eyes. Lee suddenly felt better about himself. Lee grabbed Gaara and Kissed him. Making Matsuri feel horrible is fun.

------------------------------------------------

After that unnecessary break from the story, Gai sensei stayed in the guest room, soon to be baby's room, for the night. Gaara would sleep, but Lee was moving to much.

"Lee, it's fucking late, stop moving, and go to sleep."

"Sorry, the baby moving is a bit annoying."

"Yeah, I guess that…moving? Hold up 5 seconds! When have you felt the baby moving?"

"For the last week. The baby has been moving nearly non stop. It is so wonderful." Gaara was stunned. He couldn't believe he helped create something that moved, it was kind of creepy. "That's a bit creepy."

"How is it creepy!? It is cute! They are alive!"

"That's even creepier."

"Screw you." Lee turned away from Gaara and fell asleep. Gaara didn't understand why Lee would be mad. He tried to wrap an arm around Lee, but Lee just shoved him off the bed for trying. Gaara landed with a thud. "That wasn't nice Mommy."

"Thank you." Gaara got mad.

"Wasn't a compliment." Fearing pregnant Lee's wrath he didn't say that loud enough for him to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 weeks

Ino actually smiled as she walked into Lee and Gaara's home. "Lee? You here?"

"Yes Ino, just a minute!" She sat on Lee's bed waiting. _I guess that baby won't grow up so bad. The first born child of the kazekage. She really is lucky. I wonder if she can manipulate sand as well?_

"Good afternoon Ino."

"Hello Le-…" She dragged of as she looked at Lee. Lee's stomach was poking out that his shirt could barley hide it. It didn't even look as though he was trying to hide it though.

"Well, you know the deal Lee. Let me do this."

"So you can leave?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." She began checking when Lee asked the question.

"How does the jutsu work?"

"The pregnancy jutsu? I don't kn-"

"No, for checking the baby."

"Oh, well, basically it's feeling where the fetus is within your stomach using small streams of chakra."

"How can you tell the gender?" Ino was getting a bit annoyed, can't he just accept how this jutsu works?!

"Well, a boy's chakra is a bit different then a girl's. It's about feeling the body chakra and the spirit chakra. Boys have a bit stronger of body chakra, and girls have a bit stronger of spirit chakra. It's confuzzling and a bit difficult to separate from the mother's."

"My brain hurts Ino."

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

"But I wanted to know! I just didn't know you would use too much information." Lee rubbed his stomach more now.

"Have you even felt them kick yet?"

"Yes! It is wonderful! When will Gaara feel."

"Maybe next week, maybe in two weeks. All depends."

"Oh, well I do not care."

"You and him fighting?"

"He thinks the baby moving is creepy." _Yeah, well, duh. It is Lee. But I won't say, you may kick my ass. I know better then to mess with pregnant wo-…people._

"Harsh. That's not nice."

"No, I am glad you agree."

"Well, heh heh, yeah…"


	14. Return home

NOTES:** You like it! You really like it! Which is good because I'm not used to writing yoai and I wasn't sure if it was good. I question if I'm a yoai fan girl. I'm not sure. Until then, GaaLee Mpreg! Enjoy the none owning that I write…that sounded horrible.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

21 weeks

Lee was taking a nap. Baby kicked him at night, can't sleep then. Gaara annoys him during the day now, he gets maybe an hour of sleep a day. Not healthy.

"Lee wake up."

"Fuck, you Gaara, I need sleep."

"No sleeping all day."

"I have slept, 40 minutes, out of the last 23 hours. I have not learned how to sleep while being kicked." Gaara started remembering a few days ago. Lee did sleep, but the baby on the inside made him sleep fight. Which is why Gaara has a shiner now.

"Learn. You need sleep. And learn to sleep without beating the shit out of me."

"Sorry Gaara baby."

"Don't talk to me like that." Lee stood up and kissed Gaara. Gaara was still in pain.

"Do you anything for that black eye?"

"No." Lee looked mad, but then his face turned pink and he grabbed Gaara's hand to place it on his stomach.

"Feel anything Gaara? Our daughter is kicking! I can feel it! Can you?" Gaara looked a bit freaked, but then just stunned.

"I love that baby face you get Gaara. Whenever you are amazed by something."

"Yeah, the baby is kicking. Feels really weird."

"Uh huh! You should feel it from the inside!"

"Thanks, I'll pass on that one." Lee stuck his tongue out to Gaara. Lee, no matter how much he complains that he can't sleep well. Would be dead if he couldn't feel his baby girl kicking him right now.

"Oh! Gaara! Remember, how you said, about going to Konaha a while ago?"

"Um, yes." Gaara couldn't believe Lee was bringing that up.

"Well, I think, if You still promise to come every weekend…I will go. It will be easier for Tsunade, Ino, The baby, and me."

"Well, I could but…"

"Then it is settled, I will go with Ino next week."

"But Lee…"

"Besides…you are getting on my nerves more and more, and away time maybe better for when the baby arrives."

"But…" Lee left the room, Gaara was sad.

"But you don't have to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Week 22

Ino got the call that Lee would be coming back with her. That would only slow her down. Not to mention Tsunade told Gai to come for extra protection in case anything is to happen. She walked in to see Lee lying on his bed with his shirt pulled up.

"Lee, ready to-"

"Shh." He had a kunai balanced on his stomach.

"What the heck are you-"

"SHH I SAY!" Lee, Gai, and Ino watched the kunai when it suddenly wiggled weird.

"Yes! She did it again! Did you see? She kicked the kunai and made it move! It that not great?"

"Cute."

"Yeah, what Gai Sensei said. Come on Lee, go say good bye to Gaara till Friday." Gaara walked in and Lee sprung up to hug him.

"Good bye daddy! I will see you in two days! Right?"

"Of course, I'll get Temari to watch over things. And Kankuro if he can stay sober for 2 minutes." Lee gave Gaara a tight hug on the neck. Picked up his stuff, and left with Gai and Ino. Gaara was standing alone. "I'll miss you baby girl…And Lee. I love you both."

--------------------------------------------

Lee was aggravated the whole time back. Gai sensei forced Lee to be carried (Piggy back) to Konaha. He also kept giving Lee advice he didn't need. When they finally got there, Lee just wanted something to eat. So he headed to…Ichiraku's.

"Lee? Is that you? Have you, uh. Gained weight?"

"Yes. Can I just get some ramen please?"

"Sure thing." Lee sat waiting. He breathed the familiar smell of his village.

"Lee-Sama! Lee-Sama!"

"Huh?" He looked down to see Neji and TenTen's son Kenji.

"Oh! Hello Kenji! How are you?"

"Up! Up! Kenji-kun want up!" Lee picked up the one year old as he saw his old teammates walk up.

"Hi Lee! Gai Sensei said you were coming home!"

"Have you gained weight?"

"Lee-Sama Baby! Baby! Baby!" Lee looked freaked, Kenji had his face rested against his stomach.

"Sorry Lee, he wanted to know why Shizune was getting bigger, he even thought Chouji was having a baby!"

"Shizune is pregnant?"

"Iruka's kid. Kenji, Lee isn't having a baby. He's just getting fat." Neji picked his son of Lee.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Kick! Kick!"

"Kenji, stop it." Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Gaara was right, Idiots do make a strong village.

"So, You feel like training Lee? It seems like you need the exercise."

"Um, no. I am fine Neji." Lee rubbed his stomach as his bowl of ramen was set down.

"Thank you." Ichiraku nodded. Then turned.

"Like you need more ramen Lee."

"Shut up Neji, I had to be piggy backed here. I want to eat then go home and sleep."

"Put exercise into that."

"Will you leave my stomach alone!" TenTen took Kenji and kissed Neji's cheek to go home. Neji…

"Byakugon." He looked at Lee, nodded, then fallowed his wife and son home.


	15. I can tell?

NOTES:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had the flu. Writing made my do what Lee does in this story…NO! Not have a baby with Gaara! Throw up. Gosh people! You know what, just read the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Friday

Lee waited at Konaha's gate for Gaara. His smile grew as he saw Gaara's silhouette rise from the distance.

"Gaara!"

"Lee?" Lee ran up to Gaara expecting a hug, Gaara got on his knees and grabbed the sides of Lee's stomach.

"Wha!?"

"Hi baby girl." Gaara said with a small smile. Not a crazy smile, a warm smile. "It's Daddy, sorry I haven't been around. But your Mommy wanted to go back to Konaha."

"What about me Gaara?"

"What about you? I'm talking to my kid here." Gaara glanced at Lee then immediately began to whisper to Lee's stomach, while Lee stood stupefied with shiny teary eyes.

"If you are going to do that, can we at least go back to my apartment? People are looking at you funny." Gaara stopped and glanced at the passing by citizens, they immediately turned and walked faster.

"Animals."

"No, they are sane. They know it is strange when a kazekage starts talking to men's stomachs."

"She won't let you say yet?"

"Nope."

"No wonder I look weird. Let's go." Gaara got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants. Lee leaned on his shoulder and they walked back to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23 weeks

Shizune sat across the table from Lee at the Konaha hospital…cafeteria. They both got over separate appointments. Shizune, being Tsunade's assistant, knew of Lee's little bundle of joy.

"Shizune, you have felt them kick right?"

"Well duh, I got pregnant around the same time you did! Lucky for me, he's calm like Iruka."

"Lucky." Lee said while putting another dumpling in his mouth. "This girl is like me. Wants to be a tai jutsu master."

"Chew your food!"

"Sorry." Neji was in the distance. Leaning against the door frame. Using byakugon.

_No matter how many times I look at him. I can't believe it. Rock Lee…what are you trying to do now?_

Lee said good bye to Shizune, he had stuff to do. Neji, had stalking to do. No matter where Lee went, he felt watched, with good intentions. Neji couldn't believe his old rival was pregnant. His old, **male**, rival was expecting a baby.

---------------------------------------------------

Lee was beginning to get paranoid. He couldn't take it.

"WHO THE HELL IS FALLOWING ME!?" He looked around and he saw Neji step out. "Oh Neji, it is just you. Do not scare me like that! I am in a fragile state of mind."

"I know. What I don't know, is how you managed to become pregnant. Cause I know you're male. Byakugon does not lie. Except that one time with the curry of life thing."

"Oh…y-you know…want to go see Tsunade?"

"No."

"Too damn bad." Lee grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him to Tsunade's. Neji normally would have pounded Lee, but he doesn't want to harm the baby. Even if it is really freaky.

Lee used Neji to burst into Tsunade's office. She sprung up, obviously from a nap she shouldn't have been taking, only to see her experiment and Neji.

"What is it?"

"Neji knows about my baby."

"I know shit! You both are finding a way to mess with me!" Tsunade looked mad, she was obviously hung over.

"Neji, shut up and don't mention it until I say Lee can tell people, now the both of you leave." She pulled out a pillow and went back to her nap. Lee and Neji stood blinking. Lee grabbed his stomach.

"Ouch." Neji noticed and immediately used byakugon.

"It's alright Lee. The kid's fine. Your just a bit dehydrated and this is how your body's telling you. TenTen had that problem with Kenji."

"Are you caring?"

"Might as well. I'm in on this…creepy little secret."

"It is not creepy." Lee gently rubbed his stomach and left Tsunade's room. Neji had to shake his head and think about all that's happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 weeks

Back in Suna. Gaara wasn't as concentrated on his work. And it was obvious to Temari.

"Hey, Gaara…I know you miss Lee and stuff but you have work to do."

"Yeah." Gaara was still miserable. Temari had an idea.

"I know what will get you mind off it! How about we take a break from work and start fixing up the baby's room? You like that idea?" she smiled with her hands on Gaara's desk. Gaara stared back at her, no smile. But his face shown he obviously wanted to do that. Temari grabbed Gaara's hand and brought him to the newly painted pink room.

"Who painted this room pink?"

"Not sure. I didn't order it."

"I wanted the room to be red."

"I know, you said that last week Gaara." As they stared at the pink room, Kankuro came stumbling by. Drunk as normal.

"You're having the baby thing right? I painted the room."

"I thought you were drunk."

"I did it while hung over."

"Multitalented aren't you?"

"Yeah, I got stuff to do now. So enjoy the room." He fell, stood back up and walked calmly down the hall.

"Temari."

"I'll have Genin paint it red."

"Yes, the cheap labor that is genin."

---------------------------------------------------

The room smelt more of paint now that the genin have finished and were sent to another mission.

"We can't work on this room. It stinks!"

"Well, paint doesn't smell like muffins Gaara." (Yay MUFFINS!)

"It should. Someone needs to invent that. Right now."

"Does it matter? It's just going to smell like dirty diapers in a few months."

"I'd prefer that smell to this one."

"You say that now."

"I do!"

Back in Konaha, Lee was having yet another appointment, only now Tsunade has some news for him.

"If you want, you can tell people now."

"I can!? I honestly can!?"

"Yes, you're far enough along. It shouldn't matter anymore. Just be ready for a little attention."

"Ok Tsunade, though I may wait a bit still…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Lee! That's so adorable!" Lee was sitting on a bench with TenTen, Hinata, Moegi, and Ino crowded around his stomach. Sakura stood in front of Lee with a not so happy look on her face.

"Lee! You are, by far, the sweetest guy ever! I can't imagine most men willing to do this!" TenTen said while tickling his stomach a bit.

"I felt them kick! That's so cute!" Hinata was rubbing near his belly button.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Moegi asked sweetly.

"A girl."

"You thought of any names yet?"

"Gaara wants Amaya, but I would like Hana."

"Those are both pretty." Ino smiled remembering how she felt when she first had to go to Suna. She doesn't know why that bothered her anymore.

"Sorry to ask, but how's the baby supposed to be born?" Lee had to think for a minute.

"I am not sure yet, Tsunade hasn't said. Though I believe it is a C-section, but if I could do it the other way…I would gladly do that." TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Moegi's eyes all turned to hearts and they hugged Lee, much to his surprise.

"Oh Lee! You're so great!"

"Uh, thank you?" Sakura's face turned red. She used to actually have a crush on Lee. Now…

"You guys don't think this is the least bit strange? He's sort of a guy, and pregnant! That's just weird and against the laws of nature!"

"Nature's weird Bill-Board Brow! Which means this is normal!"

"Lee is only doing something wonderful! Helping him and Gaara have a beautiful baby! Oh! Do you hope they have Gaara's red hair?"

"Yes."

"Hello! We're not fighting about the baby's hair color! We're fighting about their Mom! Or should I say their Dad that's going to give birth to them!" Lee was a bit angry now.

"I prefer to think that I am their mom Sakura."

"Sakura, if you're just going to cause problems, maybe you should go."

"Fine! But no matter what, this is still freaky!" The girls all groaned, but went right back to giving all their attention to Lee.


	16. Muffin Monkey

NOTES:** You like it? Do you like me? What am I?! Am I a yoai fan!? Am I crazy!? I don't know what I am anymore! My life has changed since writing this! And I don't know if it's for the better, but I'm changed for good now, so it doesn't matter. READ, NOW…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

25 weeks

Lee woke up with a bit of a headache. He panicked thinking he was having a hangover, but then remembered he just hit his head really hard. On the head board. Gaara slowly woke up that Saturday morning.

"Hey Lee, do you want me to get you breakfast?"

"No, it is strange when you are nice. I can get my own muffin."

"Lee! Let me help you."

"No! I am independent! I do not need you to do everything for me!"

"Everything? I haven't done anything! Now get your pregnant ass back in bed and I'm getting you a muffin!"

"No!"

"Lee."

"No!" Gaara and Lee locked eyes and stared angrily. Le refused to give in, but he can't stand long anymore. "Fine, I will let you be my Muffin monkey. Now get me one. Baby is hungry." (Yay MUFFIN MONKEY!) Lee pouted in the bed while Gaara got up to get his pregnant boyfriend a muffin.

"Muffin?" Gaara said while handing Lee a Muffin.

"Thanks, I guess." Le took it and took a bite. Gaara leaned over and kissed him. Lee still wasn't in a great mood. Though he wondered why Gaara was.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"Remember when Naruto kicked my ass and I turned nice?"

"Yes. It was wonderful."

"Well, feeling the baby kick was like that all over again. I don't even know why." Lee had a tear roll down his cheek. He smiled and attacked Gaara with a hug and many kisses.

"Oh Gaara! You are so sweet! You have such a warm heart! I love you so much!" Lee was sitting on Gaara's lap, his arms wrapped around him, kissing him till Gaara got annoyed enough to push Lee lightly off him.

"Stop that." Lee had big shiny eyes.

"Oh please not that face!" Lee stopped and lied back. He sunk a bit into the bed.

"Lee?"

"Shh, I am feeling the baby kick." Gaara's eyes grew wide and Lee lifted his shirt a bit to let Gaara feel his stomach. Gaara's face turned red, he felt her kicking again. Lee smiled happily. Gaara rested the side of his face right above Lee's belly button. Lee couldn't help but giggle a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

26 weeks

Gaara was in the baby's room in Suna trying to put the crib together, but Gaara's a kazekage. Not a carpenter.

"Damn it! I'm a kazekage! I should be able to put a fucking crib together!"

"Having some trouble?" Gaara turned to see Temari in the door way. He gave her a mean look, then went back to building.

"Having trouble?"

"No! Now leave me alone!"

"Want some pointers?" Gaara glanced at his sister. Then nodded. She came and sat next to him.

"Well, for starters. You're trying to put together a rocking chair, not a crib." Gaara looked nervous.

"I knew that! Now how do I put this together. I'm confuzzled."

"Duh." I want to pause here for a second. Notably for the word confuzzled. My friend made up the word, and I like it more then confused. Sorry, but confused sounds like two things that were conjoined or something. Confuzzled sounds fun. Ok that's it, the story can go on now.

"Oh just help me get this thing together!"

"Ok, ok, where's the hammer?"

"The what?"

"This is going to be a long night."

---

Back in Konaha, Lee went to Ichiraku's for lunch. As soon as he sat down, Ayame rushed over with hearts in her eyes.

"Hi Lee! How's the baby?"

"Just fine thank you." She handed Lee a bowl of fresh ramen.

"Here you go! Your favorite right?"

"Yes, uh, thanks."

"If you're ever in Konaha with the baby and need a sitter, I'll be happy too!" Lee was a bit freaked, but he's been getting that for the past 2 weeks. He just nodded then went to his ramen when Naruto grabbed both his shoulders.

"Hello Naruto, is there something you need?"

"I've been off on a mission! Is it true you're expecting a baby!?"

"Yes. See." Lee stood up showing Naruto his bigger stomach, Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Weird! But kind of cool!"

"Not just that, but I have not had to do anything for the past 2 weeks! All the girls, except Sakura, have been catering to my every whim!"

"Lucky! I wish I could get that. But Hinata has the babies in our family. Or, the baby. We only have our daughter."

"I am having a girl too!"

"Cool, hey. I have to check in with Tsunade. Seeya later!"

"Good bye Naruto." Lee high fived his friend as they walked in different directions. But as Naruto walked away, he didn't notice the 10 girls who sprung on Lee and started tickling and rubbing his stomach.

"Ah! Hey! Do not touch there! I need to go home! You girls are annoying! Get off me! NARUTO! GAARA! HELP!"


	17. Gaara what did you do?

**A/N: Well, it's official, I have a fav yoai couple…it's not necessarily GaaLee as much as KakaGai. I can't help it. It sexy. Uh, wait. I did not mean that! Why don't I just backspace now? The key for that is an inch away! But alas, I'm too lazy to reach an inch, and I've already typed too much now. I don't own anything blah, blah, blah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

27 weeks

"Temari! I think I broke a hole in the wall!" Gaara shouted to Temari. He was once again, attempting to put together a nursery.

"Now, now, I'm sure it's not that- HOLY MOTHER OF ALL HECK!?" Temari walked in and a wall was missing to the bedroom. "H-How did you manage to remove the wall?"

"See, this thing you mortals call a dresser was too heavy, so I tried using sand. That worked well, then I lost control and dropped it. So I threw the little pieces out the window."

"That doesn't explain the wall!" A still freaked Temari choked.

"Oh, I thought the baby needed a room with a view. So I had genin take this wall off. Smart eh?" Temari smacked her face. Now she has to fix that wall. No, she needs genin, to fix the wall. Ah, the cheep labor of new ninja.

---

In Konaha, Lee was stuck babysitting. Something that made him suddenly not want his baby to come fast. Little Kenji and Ai, NaruHina daughter, were both very cranky.

"I no want nap! I want pudding!"

"I do not have pudding! I only have muffins! How did your mother let your dad do this to me? I am pregnant and stressed! Wait, where is Ai!?"

"What this button do?" He heard from the kitchen.

"Do not press buttons! That is not for youthful children to do!" He ran there and picked the child up and placed her on the floor next to a temper tantrum having Kenji.

"Please, do not cry either of you. Because I am about to start. Thank what ever is not letting me have twins!" He heard knocks of the door and forced himself to get it. It was Tenten and Hinata with Neji and Naruto by the ear.

"Did our men dump our babies on you Lee?" Tenten said while giving Neji and extra yank on the ear.

"They are here." Kenji and Ai came running out and hugged their moms.

"I bet that didn't excite you about your little girl."

"As long as they are not as hyper as Naruto or throw wild fits like Neji." The girls yanked their men's ears again and said good bye to Lee. Lee lied down on his couch and had a nice, long, needed nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28 weeks

Tsunade had a hand on Lee's stomach. Lee had been a bit concerned about the baby the past two days because of some pain.

"Well, nothing is wrong. What I think is that you're overly stressed. I'm putting you on week long bed rest. No getting out of bed except for the bathroom. Got it? I'll have Ino help you till Gaara comes in a few days, then Ino can help again."

"Well, alright. I guess I can live for a week without moving."

-Next day-

"Bored, bored, so very bored. Ino! Can I have a muffin?"

"Sure Lee! There in a second." Ino came in holding a baby clothes magazine.

"Ino, are you having a baby?"

"What!? Oh, this? No. This is for something else entirely." Ino said then giggled evilly. He can't wait for Gaara. Ino handed Lee a muffin. Lee loved curry, but when he tries to eat curry he upsets his stomach. So for now he has muffins.

"Oh Lee, do you like cake?"

"Yes."

"How about, marble cake."

"Yes? Why the sudden weird talk of cake? My birthday was quite awhile ago."

"I know. This is something different." She giggled. Then left Lee, his muffin, and his TV.

---

Gaara smiled at his pregnant boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hey, how's our daughter?" Gaara asked while lying down on Lee's bed and kissing his cheek.

"Good, even though now I am on bed rest."

"Really? That must be hard seeing as how _you_ need to move to survive." Lee chuckled and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Hey Lee, guess what I've been doing."

"What?" Lee asked in a falsely sweet voice to make Gaara happy.

"I've been working on the baby's room. Who needs a name!"

"Well, I am glad you have been working on it. She will need a room, so how is it going."

"Temari's glad I'm here. She says this way she can fix the hole in the wall."

"H-Hole in the wall?"

"I though she would need a view!" Lee smacked the back of Gaara's head.

"No! She would get sand in her diapers and eyes!"

"I realized this after a took a nap in that room and woke up covered in sand."

"How would you know? You are always covered in sand!"

"That isn't the point, Temari's getting the room fixed!" Lee kissed Gaara when the door opened. All the girls were there smiling with pink wrapped gifts.

"Lee! Baby shower time!"

"Baby shower?" Lee asked.

"Yep! This is when we give you a bunch of super cute baby clothes and other baby needs! We checked with Temari to what you already have." Tenten smiled. Then sat on Lee's bed and handed him a pink box. Lee smiled, Gaara annoyed sighed, and Lee unwrapped it.

"Aww!" Lee pulled up a bright pink dress with frills and came with a bow and booties!

"So pink, so cute, can't handle it." Gaara choked. Tenten and Lee giggled.

"Oh, look more Lee!" Lee pulled out baby socks and gasped.

"THE YOUTHFUL TININESS OF THE SOCKS! Are babies feet really this small!?"

"Yep!" Lee's eyes sparkled and Gaara looked at Lee strange.

"Lee, you're glowing. Are you using a jutsu?"

"I can not use jutsu! I have a pregnant glow! I am so happy! Thank you Tenten!" Lee hugged Tenten and she stood up and handed Gaara a blue bag.

"This is from Temari, she found it in the wall you broke." Gaara opened it and took out his teddy bear.

"…"

"Gaara?" Gaara's eyes grew huge as he looked at the small brown bear.

"TEDDY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Gaara hugged the bear tight and started to cry a bit. Lee was bit scared.

"Um, Gaara. Maybe our daughter would like the bear?" Gaara stopped and looked freaked, mostly because people just watched him have emotions.

"Uh, yeah. Give to baby." He handed the bear to Lee.

"I will have to wash this. It still has wall on it." Lee put it on the side. Hinata handed Lee another box. Lee opened it to…more pink dresses and bows, and a towel that looked like a ducky!

"Even the towel is cute! Everything baby is cute!"

"Except diapers. Oh man are diapers not cute…well, diapers are cute, but dirty diapers are not. They just smell how your house will once they're born." Lee looked at Tenten strangely.

"Thank you Hinata!" Moegi jumped up onto the bed.

"Here Lee! I think you'll love it." Lee opened it to baby bunny pajamas, a bunny dress, and a stuffed bunny.

"BUNNIES!"

"That's how you act to muffins."

"MUFFINS AND BUNNIES ARE YOUTHFUL!" Everyone was giggling. Ino sat next to Lee.

"Hey, I remember when this little girl couldn't even be seen through your shirt, now hiding it would be like hiding an elephant behind a yard stick." Everyone laughed, Lee's face turned red.

"So, I got you this." She handed Lee a card. It was blue and had a $150 drawn on it.

"Hmm?"

"Let me explain, It's from Tsunade and me. This is so you can get the last bit stuff you need for the baby. Which means shopping spree once you're off bed rest." Lee's face was pink and he had a big grin. Gaara was sleeping. Lee pushed him off the bed.

"What did I do!? Who's attacking!? Are you going into labor!?"

"No! How long have you been asleep?"

"Since Muffins and bunnies are youthful." Gaara said sarcastically. Lee smiled, Gaara was right, this baby was changing the both of them.

"Lee, we have cake!" Lee smiled even bigger. He likes cake, bunnies, lotuses, and MUFFINS. (Yay MUFFINS!)


	18. Bye bye stalker

**A/N: You guys miss when I used to update every day huh? Nope, too much writing on my part…plus the whole school and parents things just make it more difficult. Though GaaLee is cute right…(0).(0)**

**Don't own anything except story line…Unfortunately.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

29 weeks

Off of bed rest and back outside, Lee was happy. Hough he did miss the not being expected to do anything part. But who wouldn't like that? He walked down the street smiling. Then had a sudden craving for curry of life.

"Great, feed a craving or have an upset stomach?" Lee thought for a moment, then went to get curry of life.

----------------------------------------------

"Ah, Lee-san. I hope they like curry as much as you do!" Sansho said while handing the glowing Lee a plate.

"Though it is a bit odd I'll have to say. Being a pregnant man and all." Karashi said. Sansho hit him with a ladle.

"Now hush! If you had twice the strength and endurance of him you would be a father as well!"

"Well it doesn't help being stuck in the restaurant all the time and never getting to go on dates." He said, for which he got smacked. Lee just ate the curry, and without getting sick too! He sometimes likes to watch these fights, simply because they're funny.

"I didn't make it as spicy as normal Lee. Too spicy wouldn't be good for you."

"Yes, that is what Tsunade said when I told her where I was going."

"So, who is the father of it anyways." Karashi was smacked again.

"My boyfriend Gaara no Sabaku. He is the Kazekage of the sand village."

"Ah! So great for you! Have you picked a name?"

"It's a fight between Hana and Amaya, though I'm thinking Gaara's beginning to like Hana better." Sansho nodded.

"I would of thought you'd personally name your daughter Kawaii." Sansho smacked him again.

"Do that if you wish, you've done that so much I have no feeling in the back of my head." Lee laughed. This is the reason he comes here for curry, that and he just loves curry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 weeks

Gaara was trying to sleep in Suna. Without Lee his bed was too empty. Then suddenly it got heavy, like someone jumped onto it.

"Lee? Is that you? I had a weird dream that you were in Konaha."

"I'm not Lee."

"Then who the hell oh shit you're Matsuri." Gaara said in one breath. Matsuri was staring at him.

"Finally you got rid of him,"

"I didn't get rid of him. Who said I did that? They lied."

"Point is he ain't in Suna."

"Are you going to rape me?"

"Most likely."

"Shit. Sorry, expecting Dad's shouldn't be raped."

"You'll be expecting when I have your-" Gaara pushed her off his and Lee's bed.

"No, you moron. Lee's pregnant. That's why he's in Konaha, TEMARI YOU SUCK AT KEEPING PEOPLE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"Sorry! Wall hasn't been finished getting fixed yet!" Temari shouted from the other room…why was she even there? Doesn't she have twins to look after or something?

"That's…creepy…" Matsuri said. Gaara nodded, called in Anbu, and doesn't know where they took Matsuri and really doesn't give a care.

--------------------------------------------------

Lee on the other hand had Gai-Sensei over because Naruto broke Gai-Sensei's house. Again. So While Gai was asleep on the couch, Lee had his shirt pulled up in his room. He giggled ever time he saw his skin be pushed out from his child kicking.

"You are so, ouch. Do you have nails!? Oww, relax Lee, relax." Lee rested his head on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. _Just 10 more weeks till I can hold her in my arms! It is hard to wait. I know she will be a great ninja one day. _

Gai sensei woke up, and pretty much forgot where he was for a second as he often does when he wakes up. Then stumbled down the hall into Lee's room, forgetting in his half asleep mind Lee was pregnant.

"Lee? What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"Stared at the ceiling? Why Gai-Sensei?"

"I meant your stomach. What happened to hours of youthful training?" Gain sensei said, Lee was just puzzled.

"The last time I checked I was pregnant." Gai sensei swayed for a moment.

"Oh…right." He fell back on the floor with a thud. Lee's eyes were wide, but decided to forget it.


	19. And her name is?

**A/N: I finally picked a name for Gaara and Lee's daughter! It rocks. You can find out…you just have to read this story. It's somewhere in here. You just have to find where. (Hint, it will be near. WE FINALLY PICKED A NAME FOR HER!)**** I do not own anything at all. Not even the powerpuffs.**

31 weeks

Lee read a parenting book while Gaara talked aimlessly thinking Lee was actually paying attention. 

"Oh, I found a completely new name for our daughter you can't say no to." Lee looked up.

"A name? I thought we picked Hana?" Lee said confused.

"No, _you_ picked Hana. I picked…"

-We interrupt this story for a quick message!-

_It seems the PowerPuff girls have their own anime in Japan now. It is said that it's just how you think it is, and this has nothing to do with Naruto or the storyline. The author just wants to piss you guys off._

-Back to the story!-

"OMFG! GAARA! I love that name! It is the most perfect name in the world!" Lee was hugging Gaara's neck after hearing the beautiful name Gaara said. 

"I knew you would like it. So, no more fighting over a name? This one good?" Gaara asked in a sweet voice he was practicing for his daughter. Lee was smiling with bright red cheeks. The baby was kicking and that made Lee giggle even more. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well, I should be getting back to Suna eh?" Gaara kissed Lee's cheek then his stomach.

Lee's too big for his clothes now. Tenten's taking him to get new clothes.

"That's a really nice name to pick for your baby Lee."

"I know is it not just the cutest?" Lee said after telling Tenten the name.

"You know Lee, I remember when I was this pregnant with Kenji, I almost had to borrow clothes from the Akimichi clan!" Lee shook a bit when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a four year old with big watery eyes.

"Lady? Have you seen my Mommy Miss?" Lee's eye started to twitch. Tenten sweating moved in between the toddler and Lee.

"Ah! No! We haven't seen your Mommy! But the nice lady at the desk might have!" Tenten said trying to get the kid to leave so she could calm a twitchy Lee back down. The kid thanked Tenten then left. She turned to Lee who had a look of fear/anger/confusion.

"Lee, he was just a toddler. A-And with how you are-"

"I am turning into a girl!"

"No! No, no, no! You're still a guy!" Lee put his head on Tenten's shoulder.

"I'm a man."

"Yes you are. You're a big, tough, pregnant man."

"Damn right I am." Tenten pat Lee on the head, then saw the cutest shirt and ran to it making Lee fall.

"Oh! Drop the pregnant guy why don't cha!?"

32 weeks

Gaara and Temari were standing in the finally competed baby's room. Proud of their work.

"So, you think she'll like it?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Yes, there's just one problem." Gaara, shocked, look towards his sister.

"What?"

"Remember when you took the wall out?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Well, I forgot to get a snake nest out of the wall before the genin fixed it."

"So…there are snakes in the walls?"

"Somewhere." A silence fallowed.

"You going to hire more genin?" Gaara asked.

"I'll get right on it."

Back in Konaha, Lee was looking for Gai-Sensei to tell him the name they chose. When he saw Gai, he smiled and rushed over.

"GAI-SENSEI! WE FINALLY PICKED A NAME FOR HER!" Gai looked to his student who stopped before slamming into him.

"What is it Lee? Mafin?" (Japanese for Muffin I think. I used a dictionary for it so I'm hoping that's right…if it is…YAY! MUFFIN!)

"No! It is…_Tenshi_." Gai sensei looked at Lee strangely. "It is perfect for her! Gaara told me it means Angel, or even gift from Heaven! Is that not perfect?" Gai Sensei smiled at his student.

"Yes Lee…It's perfect. Now, walk to that post and back." Lee was confused, but he listened to his teacher. He walked to the post and back.

"Why did you want me to do that Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked. Gai sensei was laughing a little.

"Oh Lee, this is hilarious I think. You waddle when you walk." Lee's eye started to twitch. He's been through too much lately.


	20. Screaming Hiccups!

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter coming your way. I'm going to start updating more because of the 100 yaoi one shots. But I want to know…**_**once this is over I was thinking of making a sequel with Tenshi, Ai, and Kenji. What do you think? I don't know.**_

**I still have yet to own Naruto or any characters, there for, no shirtless boys yet. And no dead Sakura.**

33 weeks

Gaara caressed Lee's silky black hair as Lee lied down on the bed. Lee's bottom lip was quivering.

"Lee? Do you need a back rub?" Gaara asked his pregnant boyfriend sweetly. Lee turned his head to face him.

"My back doesn't hurt."

"I repeat, do you want a back rub?"

"Oh so much." Lee sat up and felt Gaara's hands on his back. His stomach jumped a little.

"Now what?" Gaara asked. With a hint of worry disguised by sarcasm.

"That was probably just her hiccupping, please don't stop."

"Hiccup? How can they hiccup?"

"They are a human! They get hiccups! Now please just rub my back!" Gaara moved to be in front of Lee and Lee felt rejected. Gaara started to rub and whisper to Tenshi.

"Hello my progeny, breathe, that's how you get rid of hiccups."

"Gaara-"

"Shh! I'm talking to Tenshi! Your mother is a pain aren't they?" Lee drooped his head. It seems like everyone is against him.

"Tenshi, how would you like to be a sand ninja one day?" Gaara placed a hand on Lee's stomach and felt her kick once.

"Ha!"

"Tenshi, two kicks mean yes, one means no." Gaara and Lee waited a moment and she kicked once.

" Looks like she wants to be a leaf ninja."

"We'll ask her again in a few years." Lee kissed Gaara's forehead.

34weeks

"Temari? TEMARI!" Temari came into the baby's room in Suna. She looked very annoyed.

"What?"

"Who put this giant blue stuffed elephant in here!?" Gaara said while pointing at a giant toy. Temari just stared at it wondering how someone even fit it in there.

"I want it out! It will scare her!"

"How did someone get that in?" Kankuro on queue came to the scene. Drunk of course.

"Kankuro, did you do this?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, wasn't easy either. Had to take out the back wall." Gaara and Temari walked around the toy to see the familiar hole in the wall. They slapped their faces simultaneously.

_Back in Konaha…_

Lee was getting another check up from Tsunade.

"Alright Lee. Ready? I have to tell you something that may scare you."

"Am I becoming a girl?"

"No. I'm going to say no C-section."

"I can…"

"Yes." Lee thought for a moment.

"Is there any chance I can still have that C-section?"

"No, this way. I can try and see if this jutsu works multiple times!" Lee had an I-Hate-you face. "Also, it will be healthier for when you decide to be a ninja again."

"That is better. Fine."

"Watch this video."

"Well, ok" Lee Said, so he took it back home…

"OH MY FUCKING!? SHIT! CAN NOT WATCH!" The tape was a birthing video, Lee was clutching his eyes. He couldn't take it well. Neji heard him scream and went up to the window.

"Hey Lee? Are you alright?" Neji asked, Lee pulled him through the window. Neji saw what was on scream and started screaming in unison with Lee. Tenten heard the two screaming and they pulled her through the window, she saw the video and started screaming. Then it was just one big screaming team Gai mess.


	21. Anyway I want?

A/N: Here we go

**A/N: Here we go! 'nother chapter! **_**I have a question for youtube users. Where in the world do you get the clips of episodes to use in videos? I want to know!**_ **_WARNING! THIS PART MAY HAVE LEMON IN IT! NOT KIDDING!_Don't own anything blah blah blah.**

* * *

35 weeks

Lee tossed and turned and accidentally smacked Gaara.

"Ouch! Lee!" Gaara sat up angry. Lee sat up twiddling his fingers.

"I am sorry Gaara. My stomach has gotten so big. I can not get comfortable."

"Well how must Tenshi be feeling? Try not to lie on her." Lee's bottom lip quivered. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Listen Lee. Relax. Sleep how ever you want." Lee cocked an eye brow.

"_Anyway _I want?" Lee raised his eye brows. Gaara looked at him like he was crazy. Lee pulled the covers off and Gaara's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked, still confused.

"Anything I want. I am having the baby." Lee gripped the hardening-

* * *

"_Alli, what in heavens are you doing?" Crap, conscious are back. Darn angel side. "Let the kid have fun! You're only horny for a certain time!" "What if younger kids see this?" "They'll be scarred for life and become comedians to fill their pockets with cold hard cash!" WILL YOU BOTH GET OUT OF HERE!? I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN AND DON"T NEED A DRESSY ANDEL OR DEAMON SPAWN TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! "Hmp! Picky!" _

Sorry about that. Stupid conscious. I'm writing the Lemon, so if you don't like. Skip to week 36. Got it? Good…I suck at writing Lemon, so it will one: most likely be short. Two: It will probably suck.

* * *

Lee gripped the hardening length. He kissed the familiar tip. Gaara sighed a bit, though he seemed to be thinking something else. Lee moved to kiss his lover's lips. Gaara stroked Lee's soft hair. Lee pushed Gaara back down to the bed. Gaara let Lee do as he please with him. Lee Went back to Gaara's cock, sorry if that word makes you uncomfortable, and plunged his mouth deep down onto Gaara. He resisted trying to moan but with Lee nibbling at him…he couldn't really help it. Plus he hasn't has sex in...too long. Lee slid off his clothes and climbed onto his red headed man. Gaara took one look at Lee's stomach, and gently pushed Lee off of him.

"Gaara!"

"No Lee. I am not turning the baby's only room right now into an X rated hot sticky saltshaker." Lee looked disappointed. Gaara slid his pants back on and pulled the covers up. Lee rested his head on his shoulder. And snuggled up trying to fall asleep with both his stomach, and his still hard length.

_See? Told ya I wasn't good at it. Plus it was my first. So I was nervous, and stuff, and don't throw rocks at me.

* * *

_

36 weeks

Lee swung a bit on the swing outside of the academy. Tenshi kicked him with each sway. Lee found the relaxing quiet and gentleness of the swing's movements. He looked down and rubbed his stomach lightly.

"I can not wait for you Tenshi. My sweet angel…one month to go eh? Then you will be the prized…daughter…of the Kazekage…" Lee just thought. If enemies of Gaara, there's a lot of them, learn that he's pregnant. Or even after Tenshi's born, get them. That may not be good.

"maybe I should tell Gaara my worries. I do not want to be stressed and have this birth harder then it already will be. What do you think Tenshi?" She kicked a bit and Lee giggled. In the distance Sakura watched him.

_Having babies is something women do. If he wanted a child he could have just asked someone to be a carrier. I mean. Why should men take child bearing from us? Now what separates men and women._

"My guess is what's in the pants." Sakura turned to see Ino.

"Don't read my mind!" Sakura snapped.

"Relax, listen, men aren't taking child bearing from us. In fact, Lee's the only one who said yes to it. Tsunade said that Lee could die at any point during this thing." Sakura looked scared.

"D-Does he know?"

"Of course Lee knows! The most dangerous thing is the birth. If everything goes like the pregnancy Lee will push them out and slowly regain his body type from before conception. Lee is really brave you know." Sakura sighed and looked back to Lee.

"Yeah, he's always been the bravest guy I know."


	22. Get it out of that wall!

**A/N: Well, not many chapters left. I might just finish the story today. I have nothing better to do. But I don't think it will be the end. I think I'm going to do a sequel, but Tenshi will be like, 11 or something. Also…I'm only 14. How the hell do I know all of this!? I don't know how I learned this! IT WAS THE VIDEO! DAMN YOU SEX ED CLASSES AT SCHOOL! NO ONE LIKES YOU! **

**I do not own the…I have done this too often. Can we just assume I don't from now on?**

37 weeks

Lee stretched as he woke up. Tenshi gave him a satisfying kick and he lied back again. Lee watched as his stomach moved tiny little bits as Tenshi did. He saw his still sleeping boyfriend and father of his baby and pushed him off the bed.

"Oww! And there is a reason you did that?" Gaara said rubbing his head as he sat back up.

"Baby told me to!" Lee happily said while smiling. Gaara climbed back onto the bed.

"Stop it! I know you only want to annoy me." Lee faked gasped.

"Why Gaara! How dare you say that! Why would I want to annoy the big strong man who gave me my baby?" Lee sweet talked while resting his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You are such an idiot. Tenshi better have my brain."

"You mean one that's pastry obsessed?" Lee joked.

"I am not obsessed with pastries!"

"Muffins, cookies, cupcakes, take your pick you love them all." Lee annoyingly said while Gaara lightly rubbed Lee's stomach. Gaara just ignored Lee's statement on cookies and what not. Though now he must hold the Suna bakery under 'construction' again. Gaara got up and began to pack his stuff.

"I miss you when you are gone Gaara." Lee simpered.

"I know, It's hard being here by yourself and pregnant. But soon you'll have your baby girl and everything will be alright." Gaara said while throwing clothes into his bag.

"I heard the wall in the babies room came down again." Lee said sounding angrier.

"Y-You're only trying to stall me."

"Stop it, Temari told me the wall came down. Then she hung up because the genin were there. If you did it…"

"No! Kankuro did! I swear I had nothing to do with it!"

"A likely story." Lee stood up. "Blame the drunk."

"I mean it! I know that taking out the wall was a stupid move! I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Lee moved Gaara up to the wall. His stomach pushing up against Gaara. He could feel the baby kicking. _Great, they're both trying to kick my ass._

"I hope that is the truth."

"Believe me! It is!" Lee pressed closer up against Gaara, then kissed him.

"It better be, because if I find out you had something to do with it, I'm going to go hidden Lotus on your ass." Lee slyly said, then finished packing Gaara's bag for him.

* * *

38 weeks

When Gaara got back, the Genin were just beginning their work. So Gaara did stupid paperwork, then fell asleep. He woke up to Temari poking him with a stick, of corse, he didn't realize it was Temari.

"Lee, no. I don't want to have sex while you're pregnant." Temari stopped poking him with the stick.

"Uh, Gaara, Lee's in Konaha. Besides I've actually seen him naked on accident. It's bigger then this stick."

"Me half sleep. Now go back to full." Temari rolled her eyes then shoved Gaara off the bed.

"Ouch!" Gaara shouted.

"Come on! I want to show you what the genin did that is so cute!" Gaara jumped up. He was in only boxers. Temari grabbed his wrist, which he hates when she does.

"What, the, hell." Gaara looked at the elephant doll. The genin built it into the wall. Front half in the building, back half out.

"Isn't it adorable?" Temari asked.

"Sure, but did no one realize that a Kazekage can't look fierce if his home has an ELEPHANT'S ASS STICKING OUT THE SIDE!?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"It's damn cute, and we're keeping it that way."

"It's my house and my baby! There is an elephant's ass sticking out the side! At least rip the back half off!"

"Hell no! It's funny and cute! Plus, now the people will think you have a sense of humor!"

"I don't HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR!"

_Back in Konaha…_

"I am fed up with you girls." Lee said grumpy/pissed the fuck off at the girls tickling his stomach.

"I had things to-"

"Lee! Did you feel that!? The baby moved down!" Ino excitedly proclaimed. Lee felt it, but these girls all had him in no mood to be happy. Though he wants to be. But when you haven't stood up in 3 hours, you can be a little miffed. Plus he really, really, has to use the bathroom.

"Can I get up please?"

"No! One more minute?" Lee slapped his hand to his face and slumped. _At least Sakura has yet to fangirl over my daughter._


	23. You have to be kidding me!

**A/N:…I don't have a word to say.**

** Don't own anything…but Tenshi…**

39 weeks

Lee slinked down the streets of Konaha, trying not to be seen by any of the girls in town who want to tickle his stomach. He's been having weird in tense pain all day and he only wants to see Tsunade.

"Look! Hi Lee! How's Tenshi!?"

"AHH!" Lee turned a corner fast and jumped through an empty window hearing the sound of a group pass by. He sighed then looked up.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sakura said while holding a cup of tea.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Please be quiet and talk in a different direction. Otherwise people might think you are talking to me."

"Huh?"

"I am hiding from the women! They have been chasing me so much lately I think Tenshi might be sick. I have been having these odd cramps all…all…" Lee grabbed the carpet below him and started breathing hard. Sakura shook and dropped the cup.

"Lee…I think you're going into labor." Lee slowly stopped and looked up at Sakura.

"Huh? But…they are not due for a week!"

"It doesn't matter! After 38 weeks they can be born at any moment!"

"B-But Gaara will not be here till tomorrow…" Lee whimpered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sakura rolled her eye.

"Damn I hope you're not. Cause I'm not touching this with a 10 foot pole." She huffed and turned.

"No! Sakura! You are a medic nin! I need your help. I-I…I am really scared." Lee put his face into his hands and started crying.

"No, no, don't cry! No!" Sakura sat next to Lee.

"Sakura…why do you hate me lately. You have been giving me the stink eye and now you will not help." Lee cried while looking to Sakura.

"W-Well, Lee…the truth is I'm jealous of you." His sniffling stopped. He looked to Sakura.

"See Lee, the thing is…I can't have babies. I had a problem a while back and now I can't. So when I heard you were…it just didn't seem fair that a guy was having a baby while I couldn't. So…I'm sorry for that Lee." Sakura looked as though she was about to cry. Lee sat back and grabbed her hand.

"I feel another contraction coming. Can you help me through this one? That way I can get to Tsunade's easier?" She nodded and helped Lee as He started feeling the pain.

* * *

"Alright, ready?" Sakura asked Lee as she checked to see if there were any girls.

"I do not know. Do I really have to wear a wig?" Lee asked.

"Yes! This way it's harder to tell who you are." Lee nodded. Not happily either. Sakura got behind lee and nudged him towards the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, and who is she?" Asked the clerk at the counter as Lee began to have another contraction. Sakura ripped the wig off his head and the clerk gasped and rushed to call Tsunade, leaving Lee and Sakura in the lobby. Lee still having his contraction.

"Oh my god! What the hell is taking them to get me a fucking room?!" Lee swore. Sakura wasn't used to hearing Lee swore, he did it seldom.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH TO GET A WHEELCHAIR AROUND HERE?" Sakura yelled to the back room and 3 nurses came out, saw Lee, and went back into the room.

"Oh my…HELLO! HE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN A ROOM HERE! HE CAN'T GIVE BIRTH IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Sakura shouted, Lee screamed, and the people in the lobby piled out. Lee looked around.

"What!? Never saw a guy go into labor be…Sakura my water broke."

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE TO HELP HIM!"

* * *

Finally, Tsunade came on the scene, smacked every doctor and nurse across their face, then got Lee into a room. She pulled Sakura to the side.

"Thank you for helping him. I know you're jealous, but Lee really needed you for this…plus…if everything is fine for Lee…I can use this jutsu so you and Shino can have a baby." Sakura looked up. A tear rolled down her face. Shino and her have been married for a few months, he wanted kids, but gave up the idea for Sakura. Now they can. They really can.

"Thank you…Tsunade…"

"Your job isn't done. Call Gaara and tell him to get his Kazekage ass over here." Sakura nodded. Then ran off. Tsunade went into check on Lee.

"Well Lee, with any luck Gaara will be here in a few hours."

"Great, till then. I'M IN PAIN!!" A sweat drop fell down Tsunade's face.

* * *

"LEE IS GOING INTO WHAT!?" Gaara screamed at Sakura over the phone.

"Labor! Get to Konaha now! He needs you!" She almost heard that hover noise as Gaara in Suna threw the phone and ran to Temari, shouted what's happening, then ran faster then he ever has to his lover and soon to be born child.


	24. She is so Youthful!

**A/N: Well? What cha think of the super updates? Yes, I have many story ideas, but I want to finish this one so you can all be happy! Yay! Though, I've never liked writing something so much sense Lee the player.**_** By the way…go annoy my friend Kannika. She doesn't write yaoi, in fact she nearly hates it. She loves NejiTen. But If you message her with something like, "OMG! Your Yaoi stories rock!" She'll probably scream!...better yet don't. She might hurt me for telling you too. (Hides) **_

**Only own Tenshi.**

Lee was breathing hard while a nurse dabbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Well Lee, everything's going as I thought. Tenshi should be born in a few…hours."

"HOURS!? Fuck that shit! Get this out thing out of me NOW!" Lee screamed as another contraction came on. Tsunade sighed. Gaara burst through the room breathing hard. Sweating nearly as much as Lee. He ran over to Lee and rested his head on Lee's huge stomach.

"Lee, Tenshi, where." Lee grabbed Gaara's collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Not here yet. I am going to kill you."

"W-Why?"

"Because, even you crushing my arm and leg didn't hurt half as bad as this. I am going to be a single parent by the end of this!" Lee screamed loudly in Gaara's ear.

"Ouch. Deaf."

"LABOR PAINS!"

"You win."

"I WASN'T PLAYING A FUCKING GAME!" Lee's head hit his pillow. He just wanted to be over this. He tried to breath before the next contraction came. Tsunade checked how Lee was doing.

"Well, like I've said before, the miracle of child birth, so disgusting. Hey Gaara want to see?" Gaara slowly turned his head to Tsunade.

"Hell no. I'll hold her once she comes. But I'm not watching her come." Gaara hissed. Tsunade looked freaked. Lee screamed again and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Alright Lee, I see he head."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! TELL ME WHEN YOU SEE THE ENTIRE BABY! THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT!"

* * *

Lee breathed heavy lying back on the bed. Nearly 1 in the morning…Gaara helped him sit up a bit and Tsunade handed him Tenshi, only a few seconds old. Crying and screaming like Lee was a few minutes ago. Lee was still crying, only in joy. He held his little girl and snuggled her. Gaara tickled her nose a bit as she settled down.

"She needs a bath." Lee whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby he cradled.

"She needs a check up, I want to make sure the jutsu didn't give her any bad side effects. I'll give her a bath too."

"Thank you Tsunade. I need a nap. Gaara, go with Tsunade and Tenshi. I, I…" Lee closed his eyes and started to snore. Gaara laughed a bit and fallowed Tsunade out the door.

"Will Le be alright?" He asked.

"He'll be just fine. He's just really tired." Tsunade said. Gaara took Tenshi from Tsunade to hold. He looked at her and saw bright pink cheeks. She hiccupped and he smiled. A real smile.

* * *

Gaara lied next to Lee with Tenshi, now wrapped in a blanket and still sleeping peacefully in her new Daddy's arms.

"Mommy, wake up. Your Daughter wants to say hello." Lee blinked a wake and rubbed his eyes. He tried to rub his stomach, noticing it was drastically smaller. He looked at Tenshi and sat right up.

"Let me hold her Gaara." Gaara rubbed her little head covered lightly in black hair like Lee's. He handed her to Lee who snuggled her in his strong arms.

"Hello Tenshi, you are beautiful."

"Isn't she? She has your eye brows."

"Well, besides the eye brow thing she has your face. I wish she had my eye lashes…"

"Oh relax. She has your eye brows, be happy with that." Tenshi slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the bright world she entered into. She saw Lee and Gaara staring at her with big smiles.

"Look, she has your eye color Gaara."

"Yeah, she looks like me." Gaara used two fingers and rubbed her cheek with the same colored skin as Lee. She looked towards Gaara, then Lee. Lee laughed a bit.

"Oh, I wonder if she is hungry?" Lee asked Gaara.

"That is all you."

* * *

"Hey, ready for visitors?" Naruto asked walking in anyways. Lee and Gaara nodded. Lee rocked Tenshi a bit. Naruto came over and tickled her chin. She sneezed and all three men laughed. Hinata came in, fallowed by Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino.

"Hi! Oh my gosh! She's adorable!" Hinata exclaimed while looking at the sweet infant.

"I guess, she looks adorable in everyway." Neji mumbled. Tenten kissed his cheek and he smiled. Sakura held onto Shino's arm. He might be smiling but the jacket prevents us from knowing. Shikamaru was talking to Gaara about a special kind of diaper rash prevention medicine. Ino sat back and looked at the commotion. _I was one of the first to know. I only wish I could have been the first to see her besides Gaara, Lee, and Tsunade. She's beautiful. I need to tell Shikamaru about our baby._ Ino pat her stomach lightly. Then went over and rubbed Tenshi's little head lightly.

* * *

Gai ran to the hospital smiling, the went up to the nurse.

"Hey, did Lee come in for his check up today?"

"Well, he didn't come IN per say."

"WHAT!? Doesn't he know he needs to come in whenever Tsunade says!?"

"I mean he's already here. He gave birth Yesterday and Tsunade is having him stay a few days to make sure him and Tenshi are alright." Gai's jaw nearly hit the floor. He grabbed the nurses collar.

"WHICH ROOM!?" She pointed scared to Lee's and Gai ran there like his ass was on fire.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" Tenshi started to cry from the two loud shinobi.

"Lee! Gai! You woke her up!" Gaara cradled her trying to get her to stop crying. Lee slapped a hand over his mouth. Gai twiddled his fingers. Tenshi's crying turned to snivels.

"See Gai-Sensei? Is she not the most adorable and youthful baby you have ever seen?"

"She's beautiful Lee. You both did great! She'll make a great leaf ninja one day."

"She'll be a sand ninja." Gaara stated bluntly. Lee sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh Gaara, she will be a leaf ninja."

"Sand."

"Leaf."

"Sand!"

"Leaf!" Tenshi began to cry again.

"Oh now look what you did! I did?! You Did!" Gaara and Lee started fighting, Tenshi was crying and Gai just tried to prevent himself from going deaf.

* * *

**Don't worry! There are two chapters left of this story! But how did you like how I described Tenshi? Just review if you want to know a little more of what she looks like.**


	25. Gaara's special Girl

**A/N: I hope you thought Lee's baby was cute. Only one chapter after this. I hope your not too heart broken. ;3 **

**Tenshi I created, for as fanfiction writers. WE ARE THE CREATERS!...I don't own basically anything else.**

Lee patted Tenshi's back trying to get her to burp. She did a little bit and spit up on Lee's shirt.

"Temari! Gaara! Tenshi did something so adorable!" Lee exclaimed waking Tenshi from her 30 second nap. She didn't cry, just snuggled more into Lee's chest.

"Did she spit up again?" Gaara asked from the other room.

"Or blink?" Temari asked, also from the other room.

"Both! She is so adorable!" Lee cuddled her even closer and she yawned. "Now she is yawning!" Gaara and Temari groaned. Tenshi is only a week old, but Lee hasn't left that room for a week, and only talks about everything Tenshi does…even if all she does is blink. He thinks her crying is cute, yawning is cute, sneezing is cute, he's totally obsessed with her.

"Temari, do you realize Lee hasn't kissed me or talked to me since I showed him Tenshi's room. I feel…uncared for. All Lee does night and day is sit in Tenshi's room and never talk to anyone else! I want to spend time with the two of them too…" Gaara said slowly with his sentence trailing off. Temari rested a hand on her little bother's shoulder.

"Then go get her. Just go in there and sit on the elephant and say, 'I helped create her, I'm spending tome with her too!' That's all! She's yours too." Gaara looked at Temari with wonder. He jumped up and left the room so fast there were flames fallowing him.

"Lee! Tenshi!" Gaara opened the door fast Tenshi was in her crib with Lee tickling her nose. Lee looked up.

"Oh, hello Gaara. Should you be working on paperwork or something?" Lee said while turning back to his daughter and picking her up.

"Lee, she's my baby too. I want to be in her life. I _care_ now. Please? Let me be her father." Lee rocked Tenshi in his arms.

"But…you are always busy. You barley had time for me in pregnancy. Can you honestly say you would be there? When ever, where ever?" Lee asked smiling. He knew what Gaara was going to say.

"Of course. I can always make more time for her. She's at the top…even before all of Suna…" Lee giggled. He was right, Gaara said what he thought he would say. He walked over and handed Gaara his child. Gaara smiled and rocked her. Tenshi yawned then looked up at Gaara. Her eyes sparkled like Lee's but were a bight green like his. Lee left the room, he hasn't eaten in a week, and really needed a muffin.

* * *

"Psst! Temari! I have something so adorable to show you! Nothing on earth has ever been so adorable!" Temari rolled her eyes. She wanted to go home.

" If she just spit up, for the millionth time, IT'S NOT THAT CUTE!" Temari said, Lee smiled and cocked his head.

"Nope! She did not spit up! Come!" Lee grabbed her wrist and led her up to the baby's room. He opened the door and Temari gasped. He red headed little brother was sleeping in the baby's cradle with his sleeping daughter cradled tightly and safely in his arms. Lee sighed happily, Temari had to stop herself from falling on the floor laughing. Lee threatened to bitch slap her if she woke either of them up before he got a picture. He pulled out the camera and took a picture. Lee tried to take Tenshi, but Gaara instinctively held her tighter from Lee's grasp. Lee felt a little hurt, but just smiled, turned off the light, and fell asleep in his own bed for the first time since coming back.


	26. Growing up, Prologue to A new Start

**A/N: -Cries dramatically- It's over man! Story over! This is it! –Cries harder- I enjoyed writing this damn it! –cries more- And I hope you enjoyed reading it. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I AM DESIGHNING PERSONALITIES AND CHARACTERS AS YOU READ! Scary eh? Ha ha. Enjoy the final chapter. **

**Don't own anything but a few characters.**

_Tenshi, what a perfect name…for her looks. Her personality as she got older…more like a demon spawn. Not that she was bad, she was just…too much like her dads combined into one force of adorable girlness. _

"Good night baby girl." Gaara said while pulling the blanket up a bit further on his 6 month old daughter while she chewed on a teething ring. Lee leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"We love you." He whispered before standing back up straight. The two turned around and were about to turn off the light when something pulled at their ankles and made them fall on the ground.

"Ouch" Gaara muffled with sand in his mouth.

"Gaara!"

"Why would I do this to myself!?" Gaara yelled back to Lee then thought for a moment realizing what happened. "Tenshi, let go of Mommy and Daddy. Right now." Lee turned his head to Gaara and looked confused.

"Huh?" Lee managed to turn his body. Tenshi was sitting up in bed still chewing on the teething ring while having sand swirl around her hand.

"MY BABY CAN CONTROL SAND AND SIT UP BY HERSELF!" Lee yelled, that made Tenshi fall back onto her bed and let go of her grip on Lee and Gaara. They sat up and walked over to Tenshi. She was giggling with the ring in her mouth.

"She is so adorable." Lee said while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could give her that ability. Still, that means all dangerous weapons shall forever be in her reach and there's nothing we can do about it." Gaara nonchalantly spoke. Lee just stared at him.

* * *

_A baby that can control sand? That would just make a kid harder to take care of eh? But Gaara and Lee love her, and she doesn't get into…__that__ much trouble. And, there are those times that are too damn adorable._

"Alright sweetheart! Here you go! Muffin!" (Yay MUFFINS!) Lee sat and gave his daughter one of those mini muffins you get from the packages. (Yay MUFFINS!) She picked it up and examined it.

"Oh Tenshi, can you say, mama? Say mama." The eight month old looked at Lee like he had a bug on his face. "Say Mama." She cocked her head.

"Dada!" She exclaimed when Gaara walked in the kitchen behind Lee. Lee sulked in his arms while Gaara picked her up and spun her around.

"Aww! That's right! I'm your dada!" He held her still and patted Lee on the back. Tenshi copied her dad. Lee looked up to them and smiled. Gaara handed Tenshi to Lee who bounced her on his knee.

"Mama! Mama!" Lee's eyes bugged out then picked her up and spun while saying…

"OH MY SWEET YOUTH! YOU SAID YOUR FIRST FEW WORDS! I LOVE YOU SO! MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL!" Tenshi started to get dizzy and made a funny face. Gaara just laughed.

* * *

_Isn't she adorable? The sweet littleness that is her. But because she's like both her parents…she can be a goof._

"Alright Tenshi, mama has your hands, just walk to dada." Lee sweet talked to Tenshi. Tenshi had one foot on the ground the other off. Gaara sat cross legged two feet away. Lee let go of her hands and she took a minute to balance by herself. She little red dress swayed around her one year old hips.

"I hate that you put her in that dress Gaara, she will just get cake all over it later."

"It's cute and you can wash it." Lee made a face at Gaara. Tenshi took one step forward. Gaara and Lee gasped. Then…Tenshi fell flat on her face, luckily sand rushed up and protected her. Lee freaked and picked her up. She coughed then started laughing like a crazy person. Lee and Gaara just sighed.

* * *

_See? She's a goofball, but we all love the goofballs right?...RIGHT!? Right. Let's not forget trying curry for the first time. That's an experience all people from Lee's family (of what he might have) love curry._

"Hic, Hic, HIC!" Gaara had hiccups. He gets this way whenever he gets to the curry of life shop. Why? He hates curry with an intensity of a million NaruSasu fans being told that it will never happen, but he loves Lee. So he came with Lee to show Tenshi to Sansho and Karashi.

"She's beautiful Lee!" Sansho said while getting curry ready for the young toddler to handle.

"Yes, but I would have thought she'd have red hair." Karashi said while lying back in a chair, Sansho smacked him with the ladle. He rubbed his head while Tenshi laughed.

"What an adorable laugh." Sansho said.

"It melts my heart." Lee said as a plate of curry was placed in front of him. A small plate was put near Tenshi. She poked it with her finger and laughed. Lee took a baby spoon from the diaper bag that normally is connected to his shoulder. (Literally, he connected it to his shirt). He scooped a little and Gave it to Tenshi. Her face turned that bright purple color, took the spoon from Lee and ate it fast herself.

"Gaara! She is using a spoon by herself…when in Konaha!" Lee picked up his spoon and ate it fast. Gaara sat back miserable as bits of curry flew at him. He sighed.

* * *

_Don't feel bad for Gaara. We all know he's a special case. But what's special is what Lee and Gaara tell Tenshi when she's 5…_

"Oh Tenshi!" Lee called her from the living room. She hopped down the stairs and smiled at her dads.

" What's up Dad? Dad?"

"I told you to call me mom Tenshi." Lee sighed while resting his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara had a big grin on his face. Which was unusual for Gaara. Tenshi cocked her head making her shoulder length black hair slid to one side of her face.

"Well, Dad and I…" Lee started to say but started giggling, which scared her.

"Your _mom_ and I are having another baby Tenshi. You're going to be a big sister." Tenshi's jaw dropped, then she did. Lee and Gaara helped her back up.

"I just had the craziest dream. Mom was going to have another baby." Tenshi said still dazed and confused.

"It was not a dream angel! You will have a new younger sibling!" Lee exclaimed. Tenshi just passed out again.

* * *

_Aren't children the cutest things? I would…but I prefer to party till I'm in my mid 20's first. So Lee's pregnant again. Yippee…but that's not how this story ends, oh no. You'll get to meet this sweet child before the story ends, before this story ends…you'll be warned of…well…I haven't worked that far ahead yet. Fast forward 9 months and…_

Tenshi scooped a spoonful of overly sugared sugar cereal into her mouth. Lee bit into a blueberry muffin. (Yay BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!) Gaara did paperwork at the table.

"Gaara, you seemed stressed. Here, have a muffin." (Yay MUFFIN!)

"No, you're two days over due, I have to get this paperwork filled out to guarantee a spot in the Suna academy for Tenshi." Tenshi stopped and looked at Gaara.

"Uh, Dad? I want to be a Konaha ninja." Gaara stopped and Lee stopped.

"Konaha?" They spoke in unison.

"Yeah, I want to be part of the great village of Konaha. I want to be a great Tai jutsu master. I can already use sand."

"So why wouldn't you want to be here?!" Gaara asked.

"Gaara I think my water broke." Lee said.

"That's nice Lee, but Tenshi! All the sand is here!"

"I can have a gourd like you did!"

"Really, I think I am going into labor with our son Gaara."

"Lee, be quiet for a moment. You won't become Kazekage!"

"I can be Hokage with my strength!"

"I think I feel the baby's head."

"Lee! One moment! Tenshi!"

"Dad!"

"Dustin! He's coming out of me now!"

"LEE! Trying to find out about our daughter!"

"In labor with your son!" Gaara just froze. Tenshi began to eat cereal again.

"My bad Lee, I'm so sorry." Gaara held Lee's hand as he had a contraction.

"I'm going to call Tsunade at the hotel she's currently at here, Tenshi, watch your mom."

"Why?"

"He's giving birth to your brother."

"I want a sister!"

"NOT NOW!" Gaara left the room. Tenshi stared at her 'mom' while he breathed calmly.

"Mom. Why is the baby coming out of you? I thought the stork brought babies?" Lee's eyes bugged out.

"W-Well, uh. You see. The thing is…The stork, brings. Eggs."

"Eggs?"

"And, while mom's sleep. Storks put the eggs, in their stomachs."

"Why?"

"Because they are safe in there. They could break anywhere else." Lee explained still uncomfortable about telling his young child about where babies actually come from.

"So, are they just going to come as an egg then hatch, or…" Lee freaked again.

"well, they're hatching now. Inside me."

"Won't the egg shells cut you?" Tenshi looked to her mom for guidance. Just then Tsunade came running in.

"Oh thank curry. I think they're ready to come at any minute." Lee had Tsunade help him up and out of the room. Tenshi was left alone, and continued to eat her cereal.

Tenshi sat in the kitchen kicking her feet while sitting on the chair. After afew hours, Gaara walked in smiling.

"Oh Tenshi, want to meet your new little brother?" Tenshi shrugged and jumped off the chair and held Gaara's hand as he led her into the room. Lee was rocking a small blanketed baby. Tenshi sat on the bed and looked at her new little brother. He had unmistakable bright red hair with Lee's eye brows, eyes, and lashes.

"What do you think Tenshi? Do you love your new brother?"

"He's cute…but I'm the adorable one around here!" Lee rubbed Tenshi's head.

"Here Tenshi, sit here and you can hold him." Lee said while moving his arms and baby Dustin. (I like the name Dustin. It's cool.) She leaned against Lee's chest and Lee helped Tenshi hold him. He moved a little bit and opened his eyes. He stared up at his sister. She stared back.

* * *

_Of course, no sibling perfection lasts forever. Example? Me and My brother. No other needed example. But this is Tenshi and Dustin, kids to Gaara and Rock Lee. They must love each other and get along perfect…or so one could think._

Tenshi had a pillow over her head while her brother cried in the room over…like he has for the past hour.

"ONE OF YOU WAKE UP AND GET HIM!" Tenshi yelled. "Man, one month and I already hate him. That must be a record or something." He stopped crying. Tenshi closed her eyes only to have the door open.

"Tenshi, next time he's crying and we don't wake up. Just come and get us instead of yell." Gaara said. He noticed Tenshi huddled under her pillow and sat on the side of her bed.

"Baby girl I know it's hard. Brothers are pains in the butt. Just look at Uncle Kankuro. But you'll get to start at the ninja academy in Konaha in two years while he stays here. You won't ever have to deal with him then." Tenshi smiled.

* * *

_That wasn't much of sibling rivalry. But that's cause he's a month old…ah well! I know you probably wish I would put these all as new chapters…but I have a better idea for the sequel…or at least what I think. 2__nd__ generation!_

Tenshi looked at the Konaha school. She was nervous. She was 7 and ready to start training to be a ninja. She walked in and saw two calm faces.

"Kenji! Ai!" She said running over to them.

"Tenshi!" Ai said happily.

"Hey Tenshi, what's up pretty lady?" Kenji said sly.

"Shut it before I smack you." Tenshi mocked while punching her hand.

"Alright class, time to start."

"Alright Sakura-Sensei!"

* * *

_Where did the years go? Out the door? Most likely. You all hate me by now, frankly it doesn't matter cause I did this anyways! And what's better then starting school. Realizing it sucks then doing anything you can to graduate to go on missions._

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Dustin! I'll be back tomorrow and Tell you my team and Sensei ok?" Tenshi said while running the direction of the Suna entrance. Lee and Gaara waved back to their 11 year old.

"She grew up to fast." Lee sighed.

"Yeah, the readers are probably pissed off about that too." Gaara mocked. Dustin freaked.

"Daddy broke the forth wall! Bad Kazekage-Daddy!" Gaara held Dustin tight. "Daddy I'm not like Tenshi. I want to be Kazekage! I'm gonna be a sand ninja like you!"

"I would like that a lot." Gaara said while rubbing his son's head. Lee rubbed something too. His unusually large stomach.

"Oh, I think I just felt them kick Gaara." Lee whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara kissed Lee's lips. And as the sun set, a wind blew through Suna, and through an opened window to the new baby's room, rocking Tenshi's old…baby cradle.

* * *

**Wow, that didn't come out at all how I thought…Oh well! I liked it! I hope you did too. The sequel…I'm calling it…****A new start****…wow that name sucks…but I like it! So that's that. –cries incredibly hard only to be fine a minute later- THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
